Secrets, Love, and Problems
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Starfire has a secret, Raven's in love, and the entire team has a giant, furry problem.
1. Anger Problems

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. They belong to D.C. Comics_**

Chapter 1: Anger Problems

_Robin_

"Good evening, everyone." Starfire's voice wasn't as bouncy and enthusiastic as it should be.

Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy all glanced up in confusion. "Um, are you ok Starfire?" Beast Boy asked uncertainly.

Starfire turned hard eyes on Beast Boy. "Fine… why do you ask?"

"Because you're not…you. You look a bit…" Beast Boy searched for a word. "..gloomy. That's Raven's job." The comment got him a sharp snap on the back of the head.

Starfire stared at him for a moment before turning silently to the kitchen. She searched around in the refrigerator and resurfaced with a bottle of mustard. She shook it, eyes narrowing, and threw it at the wall where it exploded. Starfire growled softly and stalked out of the commons area, muttering numerous curses under her breath.

The three titans stared after her, shocked (even Raven) to see Starfire in such a foul mood. "I'll go talk to her." Robin offered. He stood and made his way to the door. As the door opened, a wave of noise hit everyone like a speeding train. It was a mixture of angry screams and objects crashing.

"Good luck." Raven told him.

Robin gulped, slowly approached Starfire's door and knocked softly. The sounds immediately quieted into heavy pants, then there was a short pause where a rustling of fabric could be heard and the door slowly creaked open. Starfire stood in the doorway holding a neatly folded towel over her arm.

"What?" she snarled.

"Um, is everything ok with you?" Robin asked nervously.

Starfire blinked and said, "Yes, everything is fine Robin." She offered him a smile but it lacked her normal glow of happiness.

"Come on, Starfire. There's something bothering you and, as a team, we deserve to know what." Robin crossed his arms and planted his feet.

Starfire blinked at him again and looked around before leaning close to him. "Be careful what you want to know, Robin, for it may get you hurt." She breathed and slammed the door in his face.

Robin stood there for a few seconds before knocking again. When there was no answer, he began banging on it. Finally, after ten minutes of consistent banging, Robin sat down and thought a minute. A smile formed on his lips as a plan formed in his head.

He rushed to Cyborg and yelled, "Cyborg! I can't get into Starfire's room and I think there's something wrong with her. Are you able to bust down the door so we can help her?" Well, Robin thought. It was mostly true.

Cyborg perked up from drilling a hole into a metal box and his eyes widened. "Let's go!" he ordered. Cyborg and Robin rushed to Starfire's room and Cyborg busted in the door. Robin peered in and gaped. The room was empty; on the opposite wall, the curtains fluttered tauntingly at him. "She's gone!" Robin growled in worry.

Just then, the crime alarm rang. The two teens sprinted to the commons area and went to the computers.

"Looks like some weird cat animal, Robin!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Titans, GO!" Robin cried.

They hurried out, the problem with Starfire put aside for later.

_Starfire_

Starfire was at a small café eating spaghetti with mustard on top when she saw a giant, **black** cat-creature run past the window. A split second later, she saw the rest of her team chasing after it.

Starfire hurriedly rushed out to help them. As they fought the cat-creature, Starfire was briefly distracted by the grace with which Raven took down the huge animal.

She paused for a few seconds too late. A blinding flash shot across her vision and Starfire cried out. There was an excruciating pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see the cat-creature biting deep into her stomachs.

Starfire just barely managed to stay in the air as she fought against the huge animal. The cat clung for dear life as she flew higher and higher. The higher Starfire flew, the deeper the cat bit and the shriller Starfire's screams of pain became. The creature began switching between a human and a creature.

Starfire finally gave up on shaking it loose and began floating back down to earth. The pain in her abdomen reached its peak and Starfire began to fall from not being able to control her limbs or anything else, including rational thought. As she touched down on the ground, Starfire saw that the human was now full human. She kicked him away disgusted and collapsed to the ground as the man looked down at himself.

"I'm me!" he exclaimed. "The curse is broken! I'm finally free!" "And now you're going to prison." Robin snarled, grabbing the man by the arm and handing him to police officials nearby.

Raven and Beast Boy glanced at each other in confusion and shrugged, while Cyborg scratched the back of his head with a frown.

No one noticed Starfire, slowly bleeding out in pain. She attempted to call out, but was swallowed up by darkness.

* * *

So, What do you think? Please review!


	2. NearDeath Experience

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics.

Chapter 2: Near-death Experience

**_Raven_**

"Starfire!" Raven gasped as she turned to look for her fallen friend.

"Oh man, that's a lot of blood." Beast Boy breathed.

"She's still breathing." Cyborg said. "Let's get her back to the infirmary."

Raven picked up Starfire and teleported them back to the tower. She carried Starfire to the infirmary and hooked her up to the machines. Starfire's hearts appeared on the monitor, beating furiously, and her breathing was shallow and gurgle-y.

"Come on, Starfire," Raven pleaded with the unconscious girl. "You're strong, you can fight it. Please, you're my closest friend. I can't lose you." Raven put her hands to Starfire's chest and began chanting, "Azarath, Metrion, Xynthos. Azarath, Metrion…" she was trying to heal Starfire, or at least, speed up the healing process.

After some time, she heard Starfire's breathing speed up and her heartbeats slow down. Raven looked at Starfire's face and saw her eyelids twitching. "Come on, Star," she breathed. "Please, wake up." Starfire's eyes gave one more twitch and her eyes opened.

Raven's eyes widened as the pupils began receding into slits. Starfire blinked and the pupils were normal. _You're just imagining things, Raven._ Raven chastised herself.

She bent down and kissed Starfire's forehead. "How are you feeling, Star?" she asked softly.

Starfire blinked and smiled at Raven, saying, "I am fine, Raven. Thank you for watching over me."

"Um, no problem, Star." Raven blushed slightly. Starfire gazed at her in confusion and asked, "Why do you shorten my name?"

"Huh?" Raven glanced up at the redheaded beauty. "You call me 'Star.' None of the others shorten it, why do you?"

Raven's blush darkened. In truth, she hadn't even noticed the pet name. "It's just a nickname I got into using. Sorry." "No, it is quite alright. I was just wondering." Starfire tried to sit up and promptly fell back onto the pillows.

"You should rest." Raven told her, standing. "I'll go see if I can find you some mustard."

"No," the whisper made Raven freeze. "Could you bring me some milk?"

"Um, sure, S-Star."

Raven hurried to the kitchen and brought out the milk. As she poured it into a tall glass, Raven thought about the new, sultry, almost _purr-like_, quality she had just heard in her teammate's voice.

_No!_ she scolded herself. _You're just a little out of odds because you were afraid she could've died. Get a grip on yourself before something goes wrong. _Raven brought the milk back to the infirmary. She found Starfire in a cross-legged position, staring up at the top of the machines.

"Star?" Starfire looked at her and smiled, agilely sliding from the bed and walking over to Raven. She gratefully took the milk and drank it down in two gulps before hugging Raven. "Thank you."

Raven felt a rush of warmth at the taller girl's touch. Raven pulled back and, before she could override the impulse, kissed Starfire on the lips. Raven felt Starfire stiffen, then she felt her arms encircle her body and pull her closer. They kissed passionately for several minutes before they heard hurried footsteps. Starfire sat down on the bed, trying to look calm, while Raven pulled her hood up.

They both glanced up at the door to see a panting Beast Boy.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed breathlessly. "You're alive… and sitting up!" he rushed at Starfire and wrapped her up in a fierce hug.

"Yes, Beast Boy, I am alive, thanks to a certain violet-haired friend doing a bit of healing magic." Raven blushed a bit more and was glad she had thought of putting up her hood. Beast Boy turned to her, beaming. "Thanks Raven!" he squealed, hugging her lightly. "Uh, no problem." The dark mage replied awkwardly.

"Starfire!" yelled two more male voices from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Robin and Cyborg standing hunched in the doorway. all at once, the boys rushed over to the alien and hugged her furiously. Starfire smiled slightly and allowed it for a moment. When the hug stayed there for more than two minutes, she began to grimace and said, "Robin, Cyborg, if I may ask you something-" the boys pulled back. "Whatever you want Starfire." They said. Starfire shook her head. "You have already done it."

She slowly stood up and stretched. Raven saw the flex of deceptively small muscles rippling beneath the orange tinted skin. Starfire stopped in front of Raven and stared at her.

Raven caught the faint hint of a thought being sent to her so she opened her mind to it. _Come meet me in my bedchamber in five minutes._ Raven blinked for a second, then nodded to show that she understood.

Starfire turned to the door and continued on down the hall. Raven watched after her, wondering what in Azar's name she could possibly want. _Maybe another kiss? Or perhaps a fun night? Or maybe a bit of comfort after that near-death experience?_ Raven couldn't think of anything and she couldn't wait to meet Starfire.


	3. NonPrivate Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. They Belong to DC Comics.

* * *

_Starfire_

Starfire paced around her room, wondering how she was going to tell her and, more embarrassing, ask her for help.

"Raven should know what is happening to me." Starfire murmured to herself. "After all, she is 15 years old, a year older than me. She must have a year of more experience."

Starfire wanted to sit down, but with this problem at hand, she couldn't sit down or even stand still really. Starfire heard a knock at her door. "Raven?" she asked hesitantly. She could smell lavender. _That's odd._ Starfire thought. _I could never smell that on her before._

"Yes, it's me Star." Starfire unlocked and opened the door, letting Raven inside before securing it again. As Raven sat down on her bed, she began pacing in front of the sorceress, nervous how to start. "Starfire, please stop moving." Raven said.

"I cannot do that Raven." Starfire told her. "If I am moving, it slows the flow." Raven's hand shot out and gripped Starfire's arm, holding her in place. "Slows the flow of what?" Raven asked. Starfire fidgeted nervously and replied, "The flow of the blood." "What are you talking about?" Raven asked, giving her a quizzical look.

Starfire took a deep breath and said, "This morning, I was not feeling quite as well as I usually do. I felt heavier and tired. When I went to go take my shower, I saw a sticky red liquid seeping from… between my legs. On closer inspection, I realized it was blood. I tried to wash it off and it worked…for a little while. When I went into the commons area, it started flowing again. Then I saw the three of you and attempted to be happy, but the effort was in vain. I went to get some mustard and couldn't find a single drop of it. Someone had even gotten to my personal bottle. I went back to my room and cried for a few minutes, then I just got very angry and started throwing things.

I was getting ready to go to the hot springs when Robin came to my door. I tried to warn him away and slipped out of my window. After a few minutes in the spring, I came back up through my window and changed clothing. Then I went to a small café and ate spaghetti. When I saw you and the rest of team rush past the window following a giant cat, I ran out to help you. I got distracted by…something and that's how the cat managed to bite me." Starfire looked down and bowed her head.

Raven put a comforting arm around Starfire's shoulders and said, "It's not your fault Starfire." She paused briefly, contemplating something, then asked, "What distracted you?" Starfire blushed so deep, Raven could see it beneath her skin. "You did." Starfire whispered softly. Raven's eyes widened. "You distracted me with the grace with which you helped us defeat such a fearsome beast. I could not help but watch. That is what made me an easy target."

"Wow." They shared a small silence where they both contemplated what the other might be thinking at that moment. Starfire cleared her throat. "So, do you know what the disease is?" she asked.

Raven looked at her, startled. "No, star, it isn't a disease. It's just a part of growing from a girl into a woman. It prepares you for having a child."

Understanding dawned on Starfire's face and she asked slowly, "Then how do I stop the bleeding?"

Raven shook her head. "Star, you don't stop it, it stops on its own. We just use a kind of pad to stop it from dripping down our legs. Here, I'll go get one of mine and show you." Raven teleported out and Starfire sighed.

She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes slowly. When she opened them, Raven was leaning over her. "Are you alright, Star?" Starfire felt a pang of lust but repressed it, nodded and sat up.

Raven held out a small, square package to her. "Are you ready?" she asked. "Yes." Starfire replied. "Okay, we need a pair of your underwear." Starfire stared at Raven blankly, not comprehending.

Raven sighed and groaned, "Let me guess, you don't know what underwear is?" Starfire shook her head. Raven sighed again and said, "Come on, let's go get you some underwear." They headed out and closed the door shut.

_Beast Boy_

Beast Boy transformed back into human form and giggled. _So that's what's got Starfire so worked up! _He thought happily. _Wait 'til Robin and Cyborg hear about this!_

As he dissolved into a flurry of giggles, he didn't hear the door open or see Starfire enter. The alien stood there in surprise for a few seconds before a look of anger came over her face as she realized what must have been going on. Before Beast Boy could move, a blindfold of black energy covered his eyes and mouth.

He groaned as he realized that he must have been overheard. _Damn! _The changeling thought with a small groan. _How the hell am I going to get out of this one alive?_

Above him, Beast Boy heard Starfire and Raven conversing about what to do with him. "…throw him into an alternate dimension where he can't tell Cyborg and Robin?" Raven was asking.

There was a pause as Starfire thought about it. Finally, she said, "No, we should probably just tie him up until we get back." _Bless you Starfire!_ Beast Boy breathed a small sigh of relief. The blindfold of dark energy was removed from over his eyes, only to be replaced by a tangible one. Then the girls tied up his hands and feet and tossed the poor green teen onto the bed.

When he heard the door shut, Beast Boy grinned to himself. _They aren't very bright are they?_ He asked himself as he transformed into a snake. To his surprise, the rope stayed thickly tied around him. He turned into multiple creatures including a tiger, a gorilla, a T-Rex, a mouse, and a pterodactyl. None of which worked. Finally, in some weird brainstorm, Beast Boy transformed into a fly. The ropes fell from his small buggy body.

_Yes!_ Beast Boy thought as he changed back to human form. "Now," he muttered aloud. "to find Cyborg and Robin…"

_Starfire_

Starfire and Raven both flew across town in the general direction of a clothing store. Starfire was lost in thought. She was thinking about the kiss she had shared with Raven earlier. A shiver ran down her spine and she felt an even greater wave of lust than before. The alien glanced over at her companion and smiled.

When they got to the clothing store, Starfire stared around in wonder. She spotted a rack of bras and asked, "What are those?" Raven looked over to where she was pointing and groaned, a hand coming up to slap against her forehead.

"Of course," she muttered. "If you don't know what underwear is…" the mage sighed and led Starfire over to the rack. "These are bras, Star. They, uh, protect our breasts from the material of our shirts so that our, um, nipples aren't erect all the time."

Starfire cocked her head and nodded. "Let me see if I can find you a few pairs to try on." Raven told her. She glanced at Starfire's large chest and muttered, "Probably a C or D cup, maybe 34 or 36." Raven went around to the other side of the rack and Starfire wondered how she could tell the difference. Finally, after a few minutes, Raven came back to Starfire and handed her a mound of three or four pieces of fabric.

"Go to the changing rooms and try these on." Raven told her.

"But Raven," Starfire objected. "How do put them on?"

Raven turned back to her. "All you have to do is pull them over your head and make sure the tag is in the back." With that, Raven whisked away down the aisles.

Starfire walked to the changing rooms and locked the door. She removed her top and turned to face a mirror. She pulled the first bra over her head and grimaced; it was _way_ too tight. The second one was a bit too big for her. The third one she tried fit her perfectly, but the fourth one bit into her skin and made it very uncomfortable to breathe.

As Starfire pulled the garment off, Raven phased through the door. Starfire felt eyes on her back and turned to see Raven staring at her. Starfire pulled the comfortable bra back on and modeled it for Raven. "This one fits nice, yes?" she asked.

"Definitely." Raven said breathlessly. Starfire gave her a blinding smile—which died when she saw the pile of cloth in Raven's arms. "What is that?" she asked. "This-," Raven held up the cloth. "-is underwear. It's the same concept as a bra except that this goes on your lower half."

Starfire nodded and began to strip out of her skirt. Raven hastened to turn away and Starfire smiled slightly because she knew that Raven was staring straight into another mirror. She fit the underwear into place and automatically felt the blood—Tamaranians have much more sensitive senses than humans—rushing out again. With a startled whimper, Starfire pulled the underwear back off, but the red liquid continued flowing.

Raven turned around and held out the small package. "I brought it just in case." She said calmly. "Here, let show you…"

In moments, Starfire had a fresh pad on and a new pair of underwear. She and Raven went back out to the main area to replace the bras and underwear that they didn't want and to get them in the right size. After the undergarments had been paid for, Raven took Starfire to a nearby store to buy more pads.

Then the two girls headed home. As they were making their way to the commons area after putting away Starfire's purchases, they heard laughter. Then, the two young women stopped as they heard Beast Boy's voice. "…then she's all like, 'So how do you stop it?' and Rae's all, 'you don't stop it, it stops by itself.' And she goes all red…"

Starfire was ready to beat down the door, but Raven slowly dragged her away from the commons area and back to her room. Starfire plopped down onto her canopy bed and a glistening coat of tears begins to cover her eyes.

However, before they can fall, Starfire blinks and her expression turns to one of rage. "How dare he?" she exclaims. "I will flay him alive, every single animal he can turn into will be dead before he can even blink!" She stood and began heading to the door. Raven appeared in front of her but the alien merely brushed past the smaller girl. Raven followed her angry companion, keeping a hand between Starfire's shoulder blades.

* * *

So how do you like it? I think it might need a bit of work but it's actually really good.


	4. Don't Kill Beast Boy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics.

* * *

_Starfire_

Starfire strode silently into the room, her footsteps masked by the boys' laughter. They only noticed her when she came to stand behind Beast Boy, a truly pissed expression on her face. Robin glanced up and his laughter stopped immediately. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and gulped. Now Beast Boy was the only one laughing so Starfire reached down and clasped his throat.

Beast Boy's laughter was swallowed up by a choking as Starfire lifted him off of the couch and high above her head (which is saying something because she was nearly as tall as Cyborg).

"What have you done?" she demanded.

"Nothing, Starfire, I didn't do anything." Beats Boy choked. He was slowly turning red.

"Um, Starfire?" Robin tried, but Starfire silenced him with a glare saying, "You and Cyborg are next."

Cyborg snorted. "You can't lift me off the ground." He boasted. His smirk turned to a look of fear as Starfire grasped his throat and held him as high as the now-blue Beast Boy.

"Starfire ease up on Beast Boy's throat or you're going to kill him!" Robin yelled.

Suddenly, the next two things happened very quickly.

First, Starfire dropped Beast Boy to the ground and the green changeling began gasping for breath.

Second, Cyborg shot Starfire in the stomach with his ray gun. When Starfire stood, she ran out of the commons area, dissolving into tears.

_Raven_

"God dammit!" Raven fumed. "I'll go make sure she's ok."

"Her!" Beast Boy shouted. "What about me? I'm the one who-" "-interfered with her personal business and told everyone in the tower." Raven interjected. "so therefore, I am not going to see if you are ok. I'm going to check on Star." And with that, Raven swished out the room and down the hall.

She felt a small breeze as she neared Starfire's open door. When she peered in, she saw Starfire's clothing strewn all over the floor in tatters and a smashed window.

Just then, the alarm rang and Raven raced back to the common room. "Starfire's gone!" Raven screamed over the alarm.

"No time to worry about that!" Robin yelled. "Cat-guy just crashed a milk and dairy shop. He must've broken out of jail. Titans go!"

Raven rushed out to battle but her mind was on Starfire. **_Where was she?_**** _Why didn't she scream for help?_** And most importantly,** _Who took her?_** Twice her distraction nearly got her bitten. Luckily, some sort of force kept the red-furred monster form biting her. After the second time, Raven attacked more viciously. But what none of the titans were prepared for was a jet of dark green energy to shoot out of the creature's mouth. It knocked Cyborg and Beast Boy backwards, which gave the creature enough time to grab Robin and throw him into the wall of a nearby building. The strange creature looked at Raven and the sorceress prepared herself for an attack, but none came. Instead, the red-furred animal stared at her for a moment before turning and running away.

Raven stared after it as her teammates slowly came to stand next to her. "What was that?" Beast Boy screeched. "I don't know," Raven remarked. "Come on, let's go home and get some sleep."

They went back to the tower and entered the common room. Everyone gasped at the sight before them. There were a lot of holes in the floor and the couch had been upended. It was as if someone had stumbled through by accident.

Everyone's eyes were drawn to the figure on the floor. Bloody, bruised and totally unconscious, Starfire lay, completely naked, with her back to the rest of her team. "Star?" Raven rushed to her friend's side and wrapped her in her long blue cloak.

Starfire groaned and muttered something about green beams, slashing claws, glinting teeth and glowing green eyes. Raven slowly picked up the young alien and took her o her room. Raven set Starfire beneath the purple sheets and vowed not to go anywhere until her friend woke up.

_Starfire_

Starfire groaned and rolled over. Koriand'r? Starfire's eyes popped open and she looked around. She was in a large cage and people were standing outside, staring at her.

Starfire glanced at the sky and saw the full moon, extremely large and bright. When she glanced back at the people, she flashed her trademark bright grin. The onlookers hastily backed away and Starfire stared at them I confusion.

"What is the matter?" she tried to ask. Instead of words, her voice sounded like the growl of a tiger.

The image changed and she was standing on a city street. Pedestrians were running in all directions. What vexed Starfire was that they seemed to be running away from her. She had the biggest craving for meat she'd ever experienced. Glancing up, Starfire again saw the full moon, large and shining looking as though it were mere feet from her.

She grabbed an innocent man. "Please," he cried. "Don't hurt me!" Starfire stared at him with sad eyes, but her hunger was so great that she leaned down and- "No!" Starfire cried.

Her eyes flew open and she quickly sat up. There was a bright light shining in her eyes and she lifted her hand to block it. A veil slowly moved over the light, blocking it out. "Thank you, I think." Starfire said.

"No problem Star." Starfire smiled to see Raven standing before, though without a cloak.

"Where is your cloak, Rae?" Starfire asked.

"You're wearing it." Raven replied simply. Starfire glanced down at herself and blushed. She was indeed wearing the blue cloak. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"No, it's, uh, alright. You didn't have anything on so I just wrapped you up. It's not my only cloak but I didn't want to leave your side so I just stayed in my leotard." Raven phased out of the room and was back within seconds, securing a new cloak into place.

Starfire smiled, got up and walked over to her wardrobe. She chose her normal outfit and a pair of undergarments to wear. This time, Raven watched her dress. When she was finished, Starfire turned to Raven and asked, "How do I look?" Raven paused for a moment before saying softly, "Beautiful." Starfire smiled and hugged Raven. She dipped her head and placed a small kiss to Raven's lips.

"May I keep your cloak on?" Starfire asked. "Just for a little while?" "Sure Star." Raven agreed. Starfire clasped the cloak back on and, pulling up their hoods, the girls went to the kitchen to find some food.

Robin and Beast Boy were playing a videogame system in the living room area. When he caught sight of the two cloaked figures, Beast Boy grew curious and a bit fearful. The cloaks were concealing their clothing, but Beast Boy knew one was Raven.

"Hey Raven, who's your new friend?" he called. The taller of the two turned around and Beast Boy saw the glint of emerald green eyes. "Hey Starfire." He said sheepishly. Then he frowned. "Why are you wearing one of Raven's cloaks?" a wide grin spread onto his face. "Are you still naked?"

Starfire stared at him for a moment and Beast Boy saw a faint red tint come to her eyes as she replied, "Hello, Beast Boy. It is a wonderful day, is it not?" her voice was filled with so much menace that it rivaled the one Raven often used

"Um, yeah, s-sure." The changeling hurriedly turned back to the game.

Starfire chose a small tomato and a glass of milk while Raven picked a mug of green tea and a cheese sandwich. The two girls ate their meals in silence and returned to Starfire's room. Starfire sat on her bed nervously and thought about her nightmare.

"What's wrong Star?" Raven's violet eyes searched Starfire's face. Starfire sighed and patted the bed beside her. Raven went over and sat down beside her, laying her head on Starfire's shoulder.

Starfire searched the area for any spies and began, "I had the nightmares. It had two parts. The first part was of me in a cage with people standing around staring, looking fearful. Then it was of people running away from me screaming. I had the worst craving for meat and I grabbed a man and…" Starfire dissolved into tears and she leaned into Raven for support. Raven rubbed her back, speaking words of comfort.

When Starfire could speak clearly again she said, "The thing that stood out the most was the full moon, as if it were pressing against me. I am scared Raven. What if it is and omen. Should I go back to Tamaran?"

Raven's eyes widened and she yelled, "No!" then she took a deep breath and said in a calmer voice, "No you don't have to do that. I, uh, it might be like a vision but we'll just have to watch and see what happens."

Starfire hugged Raven tenderly for a few minutes. Raven pulled back slightly and asked nervously, "Um, would you like to, um, go out with me? To, uh, to see a movie or something?"

Starfire flashed a blinding smile and replied, "I would love to Raven. What should we see?"

Raven shrugged. "I don't know, whatever's playing I guess." Starfire beamed. "shall we go tomorrow night then?"

"I don't know. It might be a bit obvious to the boys that we're dating if we go out tomorrow."

"Hmmm," Starfire thought aloud. "How about two weeks from today?"

"I have a poetry reading that day. How about next month? We'll figure something out. We could go for a walk tomorrow or-" Raven flinched at what she was about to say. "-we could go to the mall."

Starfire had caught the flinch and said, "No shopping, but taking a walk might be fun, yes?"

Raven looked at her and nodded. "Ok. Anyway, I'm going to go cook a pot of despair and eat it with misery on top."

Starfire felt a pang of sympathy for the young sorceress. "Raven, why do you remain unhappy even though your father is gone and your powers have stopped blowing things up?" Raven sighed. "I don't know, star. I don't know."

Raven headed for the door when Starfire remembered something. "Wait, your cloak." Starfire's hands flew to the clasp but Raven said, "Keep it. Something for you to remind you of me if I'm not with you." And with that, she was gone. _How in the name of X'Hal did I get so lucky?_ Starfire asked herself.

_Raven_

_How in Azar did I get so lucky?_ Raven asked herself as she sat down on her bed to meditate. Her senses stretched out and she felt Starfire moving around in her room. She heard Beast Boy and Cyborg in the living room and heard Robin in the training room. _I can't wait until my date._ Raven found her mind wandering to places it shouldn't be.


	5. Dates and Disgusts

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. They Belong to DC Comics.

* * *

_Starfire_

Starfire put a few last touches on her outfit and marveled at herself in the mirror. Her boots had silver chains and heels added to them. Her top also had chains added and it sparkled like stars every time it caught the light. Starfire's skirt was shorter by about two inches so that it left very little to the imagination. Her hair was glossy and her subtle make-up made her look older by two or three years.

Starfire smiled at her reflection and headed out of her room. She entered the commons area and felt all of the eyes of the guys turn to her. Three mouths simultaneously dropped to the floor. Starfire giggled and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

In a few minutes, Starfire heard someone approach her and smiled when she heard Raven's voice ask, "Ready, Star?"

Starfire glanced up. Raven was standing before in all her Azarathian beauty. Raven's hair shone too, and her make-up made her look mysterious. Her top was black and long-sleeved with a fishnet tank top pulled over it. The top exposed her flat, ash-gray stomach. Her skirt was almost as short as Starfire's and had chains attached. Raven wore a pair of strap-heels that added to her height slightly.

"Yes, Raven," Starfire beamed. "I am ready."

Beast Boy cleared his throat and stepped forward. "So, uh, where're you girls going?" The girls glared at him and said, "Out."

Cyborg came up. "'Out' as in 'dancing' out or 'out' as in 'meeting someone' out?"

"It's a girl's night out." Raven growled.

Starfire turned to her. "Dancing does sound like fun though. How about that afterwards?"

Raven shrugged. "Sure, why not." She muttered. "Let's go, the movie starts at seven and ends at eight-thirty. I want to go dancing before it gets dark. It's already six-fifty and the sunsets at ten." Starfire waved at the boys before following after Raven.

They flew to the movie theatre and chose seats at the back. It was a horror comedy so that Starfire didn't get nightmares and Raven wasn't bored out of her mind.

Afterwards, Raven led Starfire to an underground women's club. There, they danced and chatted with various women.

They had been there for an hour and twenty minutes when Starfire felt a strange sensation spreading through her. She looked around, puzzled, and saw through the windows that it was dusk. "Raven, I, uh, I have to go." She whispered urgently into her companion's ear. "I will be back at sunrise." She pecked Raven's lips and said, "I love you." Before disappearing.

_Raven_

"What just happened?" Raven asked herself as she made he way down the corridor to the common room. "She said she'd meet me at sunrise. That's in about eight hours. What am I supposed to do until then?"

She walked into the kitchen and heard someone ask, "So, how'd your night go?" Raven turned to see Beast Boy standing eagerly behind her, nearly on top of her. Over on the couch, she spied Robin and Cyborg. They were trying to make it appear as if they were watching the TV but she could clearly see them trying to listen. _Boys!_ "It went fine." She said in her normal monotone.

"Where's Starfire?"

"She went out somewhere without me. She'll be back at sunrise." Raven shrugged, secretly wondering where her beguiling siren could have gone.

All four of them settled down on the couch and were asleep around two in the morning, but Raven was the first to wake at hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

Raven quietly levitated over to the door, opened it, and was immediately swept up in a bearhug by Starfire. Starfire pressed her lips to Raven's and kissed her thoroughly. "I have wanted to do that all night." Starfire whispered into the ear of a breathless Raven. Raven grinned and laid her head on her lover's chest, enjoying the closeness for now.

"Where did you go?" she asked absentmindedly.

She felt Starfire squirm uncomfortably beneath her and heard her two hearts speed up. She pulled back to look up into Starfire's face. "T-to, um, pick you a present." Starfire held out a necklace with and onyx gem on it. The onyx was an almost black purple. It was in the shape of a heart and it had wings carved into. "it is a pendant to remind you of me when I am not around."

Raven examined the pendant in marvel. "Thanks, star." She breathed. She stretched up on her toes and kissed Starfire on the lips.

Just then Beast Boy yawned and perked up. "What do you got Raven?" Raven put the pendant behind her back and said, "Nothing."

Beats boy ran over and stealthily took the necklace form her. "Cool!" he yelled, waking Robin and Cyborg. "Where'd you get this Starfire?"

Starfire blushed and said, "I was busy most of the night, uh, searching for a present but I finally, uh, found the pendant." She turned away, as Raven snatched the necklace back from Beast Boy. "I will make some bacon and eggs, yes? Is anyone hungry?" Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg all perked up and shouted, "I am!"

Starfire flew over to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. Raven went over to the table and watched her friend cook. When breakfast was ready, everyone was hesitant to touch it considering Starfire's previous cooking. Raven reluctantly took the first bite and her eyes widened at the flavor. "This is actually pretty good." She muttered before taking another bite.

After making sure she wasn't pulling their leg, the others slowly began to dig in as well. Starfire ate most of the meat and when Cyborg took the last piece of bacon she wrestled him for it. He thought he could take her on and was sorely beaten.

When breakfast was over, Starfire yawned and headed for the hall. She was nearly to the door when she turned back and called, "Raven, did you have fun last night?"

Raven looked up, startled by such a strange question. "Yeah, star, I had a lot of fun." Starfire smiled and said, "Good." Before disappearing down the hall.

Raven stared after her an, in that instant, Raven was sure of three things; first, she was deeply in love with Starfire. Second, Starfire was equally as in love with Raven if not more. And third, Raven was sure Starfire was keeping a secret from her. Raven couldn't figure put what was happening and decided against finding out.

Raven headed to Starfire's room and knocked softly. There was no answer, but when Raven put her ear to the door she heard weird squeaking sounds. Raven phased through the door and gasped to see Starfire playing with a mouse on the bed.

As Raven watched in disgust, Starfire lowered the mouse into her mouth and sucked the meat from its bones. Raven turned away and vomited on the floor.

_Starfire_

Starfire sat up and looked around at the strange retching noises coming from near her door.

She spotted Raven and was at her lover's side in an instant, holding her cloak away from the puddle of sick. Starfire waited until Raven could speak to ask, "Oh, Raven, what happened?" "You-you just-oh God!" Raven seemed unable to speak coherently. Finally she managed a full sentence. "You just _ate_ a mouse!"

Starfire looked down and blushed. "Oh, you, uh, you saw that."

"I'm just a little surprised and really disgusted that you actually did it." Raven seemed genuinely shocked.

Starfire sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the wall. "It is a habit I have had for quite some time. I have already told Beast Boy not to turn into a rodent in the fear of eating him alive." Starfire stared glumly at the floor. "I was trying to keep it a secret because I thought you all would be too disgusted to have me as a friend any longer." Starfire sighed and turned sad eyes to Raven. "You do not wish to hang out with me any longer, do you?"

Raven stared at her. "Starfire how could you think that?" Raven asked gently. "I could never stop wanting to be around you. I love you much more than a friend."

Starfire glanced at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Raven." She laid her head on Raven's chest and listened to the soft sounds of her heartbeat. Within minutes she was snoring soundly.

_Raven_

Raven laid Starfire on the bed and covered her with the blankets. Raven kissed Starfire's forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams star." Before silently leaving the room. Raven went up to the roof to meditate.

As she chanted, Raven thought of Starfire. Everything Starfire had told her was coming together like pieces to a puzzle.

The dream of meat-craving, eating the mice, leaving suddenly at the full moon, and drinking milk. Not to mention her new agility, stealth, and the purr in her voice. Add the slitted pupils to it and Raven's eyes flew open.

"Starfire's a werewolf!" she breathed to herself.

_Wait,_ said a voice at the back of her head. _Let's not jump to conclusions. Let's make a plan to prove it first._ Raven nodded. "The next full moon is the second Thursday of next month. I'll wait until the day before to ask her on a picnic in the park. We'll choose a place where we can watch the sunset."

Raven sighed in relief. "I've got a plan. Good." She began to meditate again.

What Raven didn't understand was that she should have just let it go because Starfire didn't want anyone to know her secret.


	6. Secret With Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. They Belong to DC Comics.

* * *

Chapter 6: Secrets With Fear

**_Starfire_**

"Hey Star?" Starfire looked up from baking a cake. "Yes Rae?"

"Would you like to go on a picnic with me tomorrow?"

Starfire smiled softly and replied, "I would love to."

Raven showed a hint of a smile when she said, "Cool."

Starfire turned back to her cake and tasted the batter. "Perfect." She muttered. When she put the batter in the oven, she began preparing for her picnic with Raven. Starfire quickly listed the main things in her head. "Sandwiches, a salad and some beverages. That should be it, besides two pieces of my cake. Speaking of…" Starfire checked the cake and saw the chocolate solidifying. She quickly tested the texture. "Ten more minutes should be long enough."

Starfire set to work making tomorrow's lunch. She cover the salad bowl with aluminum and wrapped the sandwiches in plastic. She quickly grabbed a bottle of mustard, a carton of milk, and four packets of herbal tea. Starfire wrapped all of it in a large cloth and put it into the refrigerator. She went back to her room and retrieved a basket.

When Starfire returned, she found Robin and Cyborg chowing on the picnic lunch she'd just made.

"What are you doing?" she asked menacingly. Cyborg and Robin looked up at her and smiled, obviously not recognizing the tone of her voice. "We're having lunch." Robin replied brightly. "Want to join us?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire thought about yelling at them and decided against it. Instead, she took the untouched salad and tea. She lined the basket with the cloth she had wrapped the food in and set the remaining food inside. Then she made more sandwiches and got some more milk and mustard. Then, the alien checked on her cake in the oven. It was about done so she took it out and took it to the window to cool off,

Afterwards, Starfire went outside. She sat down near the hot water springs, not yet feeling up to really getting in. she thought about tomorrow's picnic and wondered if Raven would have as much fun as she did on their first date. "Maybe she will have more." Starfire said huskily, her mind straying to pleasing fantasies.

"Who will have more what, Star?"

Starfire looked up to see Raven sit down next to her. "Nothing." Starfire replied calmly, slipping an arm around her lover's waist.

"Do you feel like swimming?" Starfire asked.

"Sure, but neither one of us has a swimming suit on." Raven smirked up at her.

Starfire didn't have to read her mind to know what Raven was thinking. Starfire peeled off her shirt and bra, then she pulled off her boots, skirt and underwear. Raven did the same and they slid into the water, moaning at the feel of the water. Starfire stared up at the tower and sighed in content, placing a hand on Raven's thigh.

Raven looked up and her face was mere millimeters from Starfire's. the two girls closed the distance, their lips molding together. Starfire felt a mix of emotions including lust and anticipation. Raven rolled on top of Starfire in the water and her hand slid down Starfire's side. Starfire moaned and arched her back, her desire building with each passing stroke. "Raven!" she gasped as Raven's fingers began expertly toying with her nipples. Starfire's hand came up to massage Raven's breasts. "Wait," Starfire groaned. "Not here. Here is too exposed. My room." Raven nodded and looked up.

She growled as something caught her eye.

Starfire glanced up too and was in time to see a wisp of black hair, a blue arm, and a pointy, green ear disappear into a window. She snarled in frustration and annoyance. "Will they never leave us alone?" Raven shook her head. "Probably." She said, then added, "Not."

The two girls gathered their clothes and Raven teleported them to Starfire's room. There, Starfire led Raven to the bed, laid her down and straddled the smaller girl's stomach. It progressed from there all night.

**_Raven_**

"Today's the day." Raven muttered. She and Starfire were flying to the park.

Raven was surprised when Starfire passed right over the park and said, "Uh, Star, the park is right here." Starfire spoke over her shoulder. "I am aware of that Raven. I have a better idea of a place where we can watch the sunset."

Starfire led Raven to a secluded but open clearing outside of the city. "Starfire, this place is…beautiful." Raven told her, looking around in awe. Starfire set the food and blanket for them to lay on.

As they ate, the girls watched the sunset. When it was halfway below the horizon, Raven heard Starfire mutter, "Oh no!" Raven glanced sideways at her but Starfire turned quickly away. "Raven, do not look."

Darkness soon followed the sunset and it was hard for Raven to see Starfire. "Raven," Starfire's voice was little more than a growl. "I must go. I am sorry but-."

"No!" Raven yelled, reaching out and grabbing Starfire's arm. It was twice as large as I normally would be and covered in silky hairs. "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me everything."

"Raven, please, there is not much time. I just need to lose your scent. I need to-to get out of here now." Starfire's voice was getting deeper.

"Wait," Raven cried. "I know you're a werewolf. I want you to know that I don't care what you are. I still love you."

Starfire's eyes glowed deep green in the darkness, sad and longing. Raven could see that the pupils were not slits, but her instincts told her that if Starfire were to go into light, they would be.

"Star?" Raven's other hand slowly went out, but in one swift movement, Starfire shrugged out of Raven's other hand and backed away. She turned and fled in the direction of the city.

"Oh no!" Raven groaned. She flew to the city but Starfire had must've beat her there because people were cowering and scattered. Raven searched around and came up at the nearest meat shop. Hoping against all hope that Starfire was in there, Raven peered in and saw a giant cat eating the hanging meat. Raven's heart sank at the sight of the red cat they had been fighting for the past few months and not Starfire. That means someone could be attacked at anytime.

"Hey, it's that cat thing again!" Beast Boy's voice made Raven glance sideways. The male members of the team stood just in the doorway of the meat shop.

"And it's eating all the meat!" Cyborg yelled.

"Titans go!" Robin cried.

Cyborg pulled up his ray-gun, Beast Boy turned into a tiger and Robin got out his long metal stick. They all attacked at once and Raven hung back to watch. Beast Boy threw the cat-creature at the wall. It sat dazed for a second then roared and rushed at Beast Boy, slamming him into Cyborg. Then Robin snuck up behind the cat and whacked it in the side with his stick. Before the creature could turn, Robin moved back and threw some birdarangs at it, slicing open its flank and forelegs. The cat mewed softly in pain and swung a paw at Robin, successfully scratching his arm. It panted and dropped onto all fours before rushing out the door, tail and blood streaming behind it.

Raven rushed into the meat shop to check on the boys. "Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"She, uh, went after the, um, creature." Raven lied.

"Alone?" Beast Boy shouted.

"Star can take care of herself." Raven bristled in indignation for her companion. "Sorry we're late. We thought we'd be _too_ late."

The team headed back to the tower. None of them could sleep and they all stayed up to wait for Starfire to get home. At sunrise, they heard slow footsteps coming down the hall. Starfire trudged in, bruised and bleeding from gashes along her side and on her arms.

"Starfire, did you catch the monster?" Starfire's head snapped up and she began to slowly back away from the advancing boys. When she reached the door, she turned around and ran down the hall.

_That's enough proof for me._ Raven thought, heading down the hall with the boys on her tail.

**_Starfire_**

Starfire locked her door and collapse on her bed.

_There's no reason to be afraid._ A voice at the back of her mind whispered. _No one knows that it was really you. Raven thinks you are a were_wolf, _not a were_cat_. Relax._

Starfire was calming down when a knock startled her again.

"Starfire?" Robin called.

"Go away," she called.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Not until you tell us what happened." Cyborg added.

"Nothing happened." She shouted.

"Star?" Starfire's heart sank when she heard Raven's voice.

"Go away." She yelled again.

Raven phased through the door, leaving the guys outside, banging on it and demanding to be let in. "Star. Don't hide. It does no good. I know you weren't the animal in the meat shop, but I also know that we didn't get any calls to any other parts of the city, which means you didn't hurt anyone. You were calm enough to head somewhere safer. The boys don't need to know the whole thing but we have to figure out something to tell them."

Starfire thought about it a minute and her face lit up. "I have an idea." She said.

Just then, the boys burst through the door, expressions of fury and frustration on their faces. Starfire's smile disappeared and she cowered away in fear.

"Now," Cyborg said, holding up his ray-gun. "Will you please tell us what happened?"

Starfire sighed and laid back on the bed. "I found your creature." She said in a bored tone. "We fought for a bit and the thing caught me in the arm. I retaliated with a blast that singed its fur but it wasn't too happy because it got my other arm as well as my chest. It backed me against the wall and I was beginning to panic. I guess panicking is a good thing because it sets off my eyebeams. They shot the creature right in the nose and I took off flying while it was distracted." She sat back up, the bored expression on her face belying the actual fear in her eyes. "Are you happy now?"

The boys stared at her stunned for a moment before nodding. "Geez, Starfire, you didn't have to get all huffy with us." Beast Boy said.

No one saw her move. Starfire sprung off the bed and at Beast Boy faster than the roadrunner. She had Beast Boy pinned against the wall and her face was only inches from his, her mouth forming a snarl. "I don't get huffy." She growled at the frightened young changeling.

Beast Boy nodded vigorously, not wanting to say anything else. Starfire glared at him and threw him out the door. Then she turned to Cyborg and Robin. Both boys stared at her for a moment, probably wondering what she would do to them.

Then Robin asked, "Starfire, why is your room so dark. We can barely see you. No wonder you look so… evil." Robin went over and pulled open the curtain. Two screams filled the air as sunlight rushed into the room. Raven and Starfire both dropped to the floor, covering their eyes. Raven pulled her hood up and Starfire crawled over to the wardrobe to get her spare. She too pulled up the hood and they faced Robin together.

The Boy Wonder smiled weakly and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your eyes." Starfire strode over and pulled the curtains closed. The agitated alien pointed to the door and the two boys left in a hurry.

Starfire turned to Raven and pulled her hood down. "That was horrible." She said, shaking her head to loosen her hair. Raven nodded and slowly removed her own hood. The dark witch walked over to the windowsill and looked out. Starfire came to stand beside her and slipped an arm around her waist.

Raven glanced sideways at her and gasped.

Starfire looked at her in confusion and Raven said, "Your eyes! What happened to your eyes?"

Starfire turned and walked into the bathroom, turning on the light so that she and Raven could both see clearly. Looking into the mirror, Starfire couldn't detect anything wrong with her eyes. She turned to Raven in skepticism.

They have slits for pupils!" Raven cried. Starfire turned back to the mirror and looked more closely. Her eyes did indeed have slits for pupils. Starfire stared at her eyes for a few more minutes before turning back to Raven. Raven stared at her for a moment, then stepped forward and kissed Starfire out of nowhere.

Starfire gasped in surprise and took a step back. Raven broke the kiss and looked at her startle lover again. "I think you look sexier with your eyes slit-pupiled." Raven panted in explanation. Starfire nodded to show her understanding.

Then she yawned. "Can we go to sleep now?" she asked softly. Raven nodded and said, "I think everyone is going to be sleeping for awhile. Let me just heal your wounds first."

The girls went back to Starfire's room and sat on her bed. Raven stripped Starfire down, eyeing the alien's body hungrily, and surveyed the wounds. She raised her hands and began chanting but stopped mid-chant and looked at Starfire. "How exactly did you get all of these marks on you anyway?" Starfire blushed slightly and Raven saw her shift uncomfortably. "My food fought back." Starfire mumbled,

Raven gave her a quizzical look but Starfire simply shook her head. Raven shrugged and continued with the healing process. Soon, Starfire's orange skin was as flawless as before. The girls cuddled together and fell asleep in each others' arms.


	7. Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. They Belong to DC Comics.

Sorry. I had to repost this because i wasn't happy with the way it had turned out.

* * *

Chapter 7: Explanation

**_Raven_**

For the next two weeks, Raven monitored Starfire's actions and behavior. The witch studied her lover's habits and emotions.

Starfire obviously had a giant craving for meat and she drank milk more than mustard. Once or twice, Raven caught her toying with a mouse. Once when Beast Boy thought it would be funny to try and scare Raven by turning into a mouse, Starfire spied him and… well, let's just say that Beast Boy won't be turning into any kind of rodent at all for a long time.

What struck Raven as most obvious was that Starfire was avoiding lights. Whenever Starfire walked out into lights her pupils would slit and she'd retreat into the nearest shadow. The boys were completely clueless to most of this but even they began to notice something was wrong when Starfire stopped eating with the rest of the team. Without Starfire's bright, happy smile to lighten the mood, dinner was depressing. It got so bad that Robin thought he had a good idea and told her it was mandatory for her to come to dinner. Starfire, of course, outsmarted him and wore the cloak Raven had given her. The hood covered her eyes and shut out all light. Starfire would then go down to eat dinner and go back up to her room, all in silence.

One night during the second week, after Starfire had gone back to her room, Robin called the other three members to a meeting. "There's something wrong with Starfire." he said. "That cat incident must have really shaken her up. Somebody needs to go talk to her." Everyone turned to Raven.

"Why do I have to do it?" the sorceress grumbled.

"Because, you're her best friend." Beast Boy said. Raven stared at him for a moment, wondering if any of the guys were ever going to figure out that she and Starfire were dating. _My guess is Cyborg will be the first, followed closely by Robin and Beast Boy won't know unless he walks in on us or we tell him._ Raven shook her head, sighed and went to Starfire's room.

Raven didn't get an answer when she knocked so—remembering the mouse incident—she put her ear to the door. Inside, all she could hear was Starfire's soft breathing as the alien slept. Raven quietly phased through the door and approached her sleeping lover.

"Yes, Raven?" Starfire's tired voice startled Raven.

"Sorry, I, uh, I thought you were asleep." Raven replied nervously.

Starfire slowly sat up. "I was, until I heard your heartbeat outside the door. What can I do for you, Rae?"

Raven took a deep breath and began, "Look, we need to talk about that night, the night of the full moon and our picnic." Raven paused, waiting for an objection of some kind. When none came, she continued, "I had an idea of what you are but some of the pieces aren't fitting right to the puzzle. Could you please tell me what's going on?"

Starfire sighed, cocked her head to the side and listened for a moment. Then she nodded and began. "You remember that first evening when I was slightly upset?" Raven nodded. "Well, as I am sure you remember, that was also the night we had to fight the cat-creature. I was bitten in the stomach and you rushed me back to the infirmary here in the tower. When I opened my eyes, my vision was slightly blurred so I blinked to try and clear it.

"When I told you I wanted milk instead of mustard, it was the first tip off to me that something was wrong. I thought I heard mice while you were gone and saw them climbing on the machinery. I was about to catch them when you walked in with the milk. Then we met in my room and went shopping.

"When I heard Beast Boy talking about us and laughing, something powerful came over me and I wanted to hurt someone. I was so angry that when I got back to my room after our encounter, I began to change. I grew twice my average size and hair sprouted all over me. My teeth turned into fangs and my nails grew into claws. When I looked behind me, I saw that I had a tail. I ripped off my clothes and jumped through the window. I entered the city and felt a strange thirst for…" Starfire paused and glanced at Raven. Her lover raised an inquiring eyebrow. "blood. I wanted a lot of blood.

"I crept up to a defenseless child calling out for his mother. When I was a few feet from him, a woman ran to him and picked him up. She was crying and whispering words of comfort to the little boy. I felt a pang of guilt at wanting to eat him, for if I had I would have torn apart a good family. I went to the dairy shop to try and quench my bloodlust with milk instead. Before I knew what was happening, the rest of the tam was after me. I fought back but every time it was you, I could not attack. I ran back to the tower and at sunrise I changed back and passed out from the pain.

"I awoke with you by my side. We ate breakfast and I told you about my nightmare. Then we planned to go on a da-night time outing." Starfire blushed slightly as she glanced at Raven, who pretended not to notice the mistake.

Starfire sighed and went on. "I did not know that would be the night of the full moon. As we were dancing, my senses heightened and I looked out a window to see the sun setting. I did not want to scare anyone so I rushed out. I ran to a secluded clearing and lay there until it was almost sunrise. I ran back to the city and went into a jewelry store. The owner saw me come in and was about to flip the alarm when I looked straight at him. He recognized my gaze and sold me the necklace for 75% off because I've saved his store more times than either one of us can count.

"That was my excuse for being away for so long but not my reason for being away for so long." Starfire gave Raven a cocky smile. "Then you caught me with a mouse, so I decided to tell you part of the story. Then, later, you invite me to a picnic. When the full moon began to rise, I thought you might be in danger so I ran away again. But not before hearing your loving outburst. One thing in particular stuck in my head: you thought I was a werewolf.

"I had the bloodlust and meat craving, so I ran to the nearest meat shop and started eating the rawest meat I could find. But Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin all came and fought me so I ran away again. It was still long before sunrise, so I went back to the clearing and lay there in wait, craving blood, warm, wet blood. When I came back to the tower at sunrise I was afraid of the boys because of their attempts to hurt me earlier that night. But with your help I managed to get them off my back. That's about it."

Starfire looked back at Raven, shrinking away probably afraid of what Raven might think of her now.

"Star," Raven said gently. "All you had to do was tell me. Look at me, I'm a half demon." And to prove her point, Raven converted to her demon-self. Starfire's slit-pupiled eyes widened and she moved a bit closer to Raven to examine her.

"Wonderful." She muttered. "Thank you, Rae! I feel so much better."

Then, something changed in Starfire. Her eyes widened more and she began swiftly scrambling away from Raven. Raven thought it was because she was in demon form, but a vicious growl mixed with an agonized scream ripping through the air a moment later told her she was far, far off.

"Please, Raven get out of here." Ears were growing from Starfire's hair and silky fur the color of her hair was sprouting everywhere.

"No Star," Raven replied. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't have any real meat on me when I'm a demon."

Starfire's legs were elongating and a tail was growing from her… Raven stared in awe and a bit of fear as Starfire dropped to her forepaws.

"Please, Raven, just go. I cannot hurt you. Please, for MEOW!" Starfire's transformation was complete and she turned slowly to demon-Raven. Raven didn't back down but she was shaking in fear. _Oh, Azar, help me!_ She pleaded.

**_Starfire_**

_X'hal give me the strength I need not to hurt my lover!_ Starfire thought frantically as she stumbled toward Raven and took a sniff of her skin. It smelled like spices and only a small hint of meat. That small hint, however, was just enough to make Starfire lean down and nip Raven. Raven cried out slightly and took a step back.

Starfire kept coming closer. Then she overrode her craving for meat and embraced her lover. "I love you, Raven." She purred. Literally.

Just then, Starfire's stomach growled. She nuzzled Raven's hair another time and took off down the hall to the kitchens. The rest of the team had gone to bed, not feeling very upbeat, so Starfire crept into the kitchen unnoticed and began eating any meat she could find.

She was still eating when Cyborg came in at four-thirty in the morning to have a 'midnight' snack. "Oh, you are so going down!" he shouted. He aimed his ray gun and shot Starfire in the back. Starfire quickly moved out of the way but her tail got singed.

Starfire roared and jumped at Cyborg. The two rolled around on the ground for a bit with Starfire trying to rip Cyborg's head off and the metal teen attempting to shoot Starfire again. Finally, Cyborg threw a punch to Starfire's jaw and she reeled backward. Cyborg aimed at her again and she was slammed into the wall by the force of his energy blast.

Cyborg strode cautiously toward Starfire. "Now," he said slowly. "I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get outta my house. If you don't, I'm going to kick your furry butt and call the police so that you can go to the prison made especially for freaks like you."

Starfire was hurt by that comment seeing as she was one of the people that helped put all of those 'freaks' there.

_If I'm a freak,_ Starfire sent Cyborg as a thought-message. _What are you?_ _At least I'm made of flesh. You're mostly metal._ Starfire's eyes widened. _I didn't know I could do that._ She thought to herself. But she had other things to think about as Cyborg, feeling hurt by her message, lowered his ray-gun and charged her, roaring like a bull.

Starfire barely had enough time to move aside before she was smashed into the wall again. Cyborg had his hand around her throat, strangling her. Starfire brought her hindlegs up and kicked into Cyborg's metal stomach. The metal teen flew backwards, giving Starfire enough time to catch her breath. When she straightened again, Cyborg was running at her. The skilled alien jumped into the air, making Cyborg crash into the wall.

Starfire landed softly and picked up a dazed Cyborg. _See?_ She asked tauntingly. _You can barely even catch me now._ Cyborg's human eye glared at her and he pulled his fist back, ramming Starfire in the stomach with it.

Starfire roared in pain and swung Cyborg around and around. Then she threw him at the wall with the force of her swinging. Cyborg crashed into the wall and lay still, his system shutting down to repair itself.

By then it was about 5:30 a.m. Robin and Beast Boy strode into the room, fully dressed and refreshed. They stopped and took in the scene before them: Cyborg's motionless body, Starfire (in cat-form) sitting on her haunches over him, the refrigerator door wide open, and the destroyed walls, floor and ceiling. In the blink of an eye both titans had their guards up, ready for an attack. Starfire slowly padded over to them and collapsed at their feet.

* * *

Hey! I love doing fighting scenes! Give me feedback on how I did. :)


	8. Jealousy, Threats, and an Unexpected Att

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. They Belong to DC Comics.

* * *

Chapter 8: Jealousy, Threats, and an Unexpected Attack

**_Raven_**

Raven was walking silently down the corridor. She had heard crashes a few minutes earlier and was going to check on Starfire. Before she reached the kitchen, however, she saw Beast Boy and Robin come out of Robin's room and head the same way as her.

She hung back a bit so they wouldn't notice her still in her demon form. Robin opened the door and stepped into the common room. Raven saw him stop and take a look around. Beast Boy stood stock-still right next to him. Then she saw Starfire crawl over to the boys and collapse at their feet.

She had a bit of blood dripping from a wound on her hindlegs, as well as some leaking from multiple cuts on her flank and a gash on her chest. As soon as she collapsed Raven heard Beast Boy breathe a sigh of relief.

Then he stood tall and said in a triumphant voice, "Yeah, that's where he should be, bowing and groveling at the feet of the heroes."

Raven felt a stab of anger at his ignorance and incompetence. She lashed at him with one of her tentacles and smacked him in the back of the head. "You're no hero in this scenario, Beast Boy!" she hissed. Beast Boy and Robin turned and started to see her in her demon form. "You, Robin and Cyborg are not the heroes. I'm not the hero either. The real hero here is that cat."

Beast Boy and Robin stared at her.

"Um, Rae, are you ok?" Robin asked in a slow voice.

"Why would you ask a stupid question like that?" Raven snapped.

"Um, hello?" Beast Boy squeaked. "He terrorized the city! He broke into our tower! He ATE all of our meat! He-!"

Raven cut him off with a vicious growl that could've rivaled Starfire's. "You don't even eat meat!" she snarled at him. Beast Boy scurried behind Robin and turned into a mouse to hide in his hair.

"Raven, that may be so," Robin said. "But you're forgetting that he broke into a meat shop, a dairy shop, and he nearly killed Starfire."

"Would you rather she ate meat that wasn't already dead?" Raven asked, ignoring his clip on Starfire.

Robin contemplated that for a few seconds and sighed. "Guess not."

At that moment, the cat-creature behind them mewed and sat up.

Robin and Beast Boy immediately jumped into action, while Raven stood frozen in horror. Robin unfolded his batarod and swung it at Starfire, catching all four of her legs in blows that could break a horse's bones. Luckily, Starfire was stronger than any earth animal, so all she did was yowl in pain.

Beast Boy transformed into a tiger and jumped at Starfire. The furry alien just barely managed to roll to the side as Beast Boy's claws raked across her flank, leaving long deep scratches in her side. Beast Boy's paw clipped Starfire's ear, but this time, the alien retaliated and scratched across Beast Boy's nose. The changeling roared in surprise and pain.

When Beast Boy fell back, Robin was right there waiting. He threw some exploding birdarangs at Starfire, cutting open her already sore, frontlegs. The two titans backed the tired, battered alien cat into a corner and prepared one more attack that would most likely send her into a coma. Raven snapped out of her trance and threw up a forcefield in front of Starfire to protect her.

"Raven?"

She glared at the boys. "Why are you attacking her?" the half-demon demanded.

"Why are you defending him?" the changeling asked.

"Because she hasn't DONE anything!" Raven shouted exasperatedly. "All she did was sit up and you two just started attacking her. And what angers me is, you did it out of jealousy and anger."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to deny but Raven cut him off. "Don't even TRY to tell me you didn't just do that because you wanted to prove that you two were the heroes. Boys are too predictable."

Beast Boy raised his hand as if he were in school. "Hey, Raven? Um, last time I remember, the cat guy turned into a male when we last saw him so why are you calling it a she?" Raven turned slowly to him. "As _I_ remember, the one we first fought had black fur and yellow eyes. It also didn't shoot green jets of solar energy out its mouth. And there was the fact that he wasn't wearing clothes and his fur was long and extremely shaggy." Raven looked pointedly at the creature.

The two boys glanced at it too. Suspicion registered in their faces. "Do you think he can change colors? I mean, obviously, he can put clothes on." Beast Boy asked.

Raven roared into the air to let out her frustration at having such a stupid person on a team of heroes. "Look closely at her fur and clothing you_ idiot_!" she hissed.

Beast Boy and Robin turned back to the creature and saw her clothing properly, as well as the color and length of her fur. As realization registered on Beast Boy's face, Robin choked out, "Sta-Star-_Starfire_!" Raven nodded.

The trio heard a moan and looked at Cyborg. He stood up, shook his head and looked around. When his eyes fell on Starfire, anger flashed across his face and he took a step toward her, hands curling as if to strangle her.

Raven slid in front of Starfire, her arms folded tight across her chest. "You want her? You have to go through me." She growled at him menacingly.

"Raven, I knew your taste in guys was weird, but to fall in love with a sadistic, hairy, ugly-." Raven's hand shot out and grabbed cybrog's throat. "Not one more word." She growled.

"But it's true." Cyborg choked out.

Raven's hand tightened around his throat. "Take… it… back!" Raven ordered, her hand tightening with each word.

"Why?" Cyborg asked in bewilderment.

"because, if she could hear you, she'd either cut your throat out or cry." Raven said simply.

"fine," Cyborg grumbled. Raven kept her hand on his throat, knowing full well that that wasn't an apology.

"I said alright, you can let me go now." Cyborg said.

"you said you would take it back. You didn't actually take it back."

Cyborg's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" he asked. "It's an animal! It's a beast that should be locked up and never seen again. It's not normal for something like that to go around terrorizing any city it wants. What we should do…"

Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin all stopped listening as they saw the sun rise. Their gazes turned to Starfire to watch her change back. When she was fully herself, Starfire opened her eyes, sat up, and leaned heavily against the wall.

Cyborg appeared not to see her. He kept going. "…that cat should go to a mental institution, at least there we can keep an eye on it. Oh wait, I have the best idea yet. How about we slaughter it and send it to the meat man of the shop it crashed?"

Starfire cried out in terror at hearing this. She quickly stood and flew as fast as possible out of the room.

"Oh man!" Beast Boy groaned. Cyborg turned to him. "What's up, BB?" he asked.

"You just scared the hell out of Starfire. Now she probably won't speak to us at all."

Cyborg stared at him, then turned his gaze to where the cat-creature had been a moment before. Raven could see the information finally registering in his head and circuitry. "I'm sorry Raven." He said softly.

Raven let go of him and said, "it isn't _me_ you should be apologizing to, Cyborg." She swept out the room and down the hall.

It was dark and Raven didn't bother with any lights. If she had, she probably wouldn't have tripped over a something lying on the floor. She caught herself and felt around for what she had tripped over. She felt something wet and sticky come off of the object.

She used her powers to light the hallway and nearly screamed at what she saw. As it is, rushing to the infirmary and crashing open the door to the commons area with her powers probably notified the boys that something was wrong.

The three boys practically flew down the hallway. They found Raven in the infirmary, covered in blood and wildly looking around.

"Cyborg!" she called. "I need you!" she didn't wait to hear his answer but turned again to the bed she was facing. The three boys ran over to her. Starfire lay on the bed, bleeding badly and completely unconscious. Cyborg quickly hooked her up to the machines and turned on the monitors.

"This is bad guys." He murmured. "She didn't have any marks on her when I saw her before she knocked me out."

"And after Robin and I finished with her, she wasn't bleeding this bad." Beast Boy added.

"Something attacked her." Raven said.

"But what?" The four titans glanced at each other and they all had varying expressions. Robin's was worry, Cyborg's was confusion, Beast Boy's was fear, and Raven knew her expression portrayed anger and determination.

"We'll hunt down who did this," she growled. "We are going to beat the crap out of them…" she turned to the boys, who shivered at the ice in her eyes "…and we are going to torture them for all of the villains to see."

* * *

I Like Evil Raven. Plus, I'm gonna be doin a lot of cracks on Robin in another story soon, so I thought it only fair to make Cyborg the bad guy this time. Plus, did you like the cliff?


	9. Chapter 9: He Did It

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. They Belong to DC Comics.

* * *

Chapter 9

**_Starfire_**

She was soaring through the skies of her home planet, Tamaran. Her sister, Komiand'r, was flying close by her. Koriand'r felt another burst of happiness and flew even faster. She looked back to see her sister now a few feet behind her.

"Komiand'r, why do you not fly as fast as I do?" she asked.

"Because," Komiand'r said simply. "I could never be as carefree and happy as you." Then, a mischievous smile lit her features. "I'll race you through the Forest of Teeth little sister."

She flew off with a small smile on her face. Koriand'r floated there for a moment before sighing and following Komiand'r.

The Forest of Teeth was actually a graveyard for the giant beasts that died defending Tamaran. Their skulls were left above ground to guard against any unwelcome enemies. Their mouths were wide open to reveal sharp teeth that made a deadly trap for anyone unfortunate enough to step between the teeth when the mouth shut. The mouths shut unexpectedly even when they aren't touched. Anyone caught in them hadn't ever been strong enough to break out and had either starved to death or killed themselves.

Koriand'r was greatly afraid of going near the Forest of Teeth in fear of death, but she wasn't about to let Komiand'r know that. Koriand'r sped up and caught up with her sister.

"Are you ready?" Komiand'r asked. Koriand'r nodded and they took off. Out of fear, Koriand'r flew slowly. Komiand'r quickly outdistanced her. As she was weaving between another set of jaws, Kori saw something that made her blood freeze. The mouth before her was shut. She would have to backtrack. Just as she thought it, the teeth on all four sides of her closed. Koriand'r looked up and gasped to see a giant pair of jaws only inches from her head.

She called out, "Komiand'r! Komiand'r!" but her sister must have gotten so much farther than her that she couldn't hear Kori's screams. Koriand'r began to pace back and forth. Finally, she sighed and thought, _It is going to happen anyway, I might as well speed up the process._ Koriand'r strode over to the skull blocking her path to the castle. She pulled back her fist and with one swing, smashed her fist into the beast's mouth.

To her surprise, the bone shattered. Koriand'r looked at her way out in wonder, then stared down at her hands. Deciding to talk to Father about it later, she picked up a tooth and flew as quickly as possible back to the castle.

She found her mother almost immediately and went to her. She bowed before her and held out the tooth. "Mother," Koriand'r said. "I have somehow managed to break out of a bone prison in the Forest of Teeth. I bring you a tooth and ask that you may mark me for it." Starfire felt a finger touch her shoulder and slowly stood up.

Her mother looked her in the eye and said, "Koriand'r, you know, you are not supposed to be in the Forest of Teeth. I need your promise that you will never go there again." Koriand'r slowly nodded and replied, "I promise, Mother."

Her mother took the tooth and marked Kori with the tooth. A star on her chest.

"Now," her mother said. "Go upstairs, your sister has been frantic-." Suddenly, there was a shriek from upstairs and Koriand'r had just enough time to suck in a breath before she was swept up into a hug by Komiand'r.

"My sister. You are alright!" Komi breathed. Kori nodded as Komi pulled back slightly. As their mother came over to lay a hand on Komiand'r's shoulder, Kori saw Komi's smile fade and a different look came to her face. It was a look that said _I will get rid of you somehow._ Koriand'r gave her a look that told her _You will not be rid of me that easily, sister. I am stronger, faster, and stealthier than you will ever be._

Suddenly, the dream changed and Starfire saw a pair of yellow eyes glaring at her with the same look Blackfire had had that night so many years ago. These eyes were surrounded by pitch-black hair, but they were not the purple of Blackfire. Instead, they were yellow, a very familiar pair of yellow eyes. The features around the eyes were becoming familiar.

Suddenly, Starfire shot up out of bed and hovered near the ceiling, her hands glowing. A hand gently touched her shoulder and Starfire grabbed it, throwing its owner at the wall. Her vision was a bit fuzzy, but she recognized Robin laying against the wall. She floated down to stand beside him, looking him over before slowly backing away. He stirred and Starfire backed away even faster, making contact with another body. It was Cyborg. Starfire turned and fled away from the slightly taller teen. She came face-to-face with beat boy.

Whimpering in fear, her hearts beating so fast it hurt her chest, Starfire crouched down and covered her head, crying softly. "Back up, you guys are going to give her a panic-attack that'll make her go into another coma." Starfire's ears perked up at the sound of the voice and she slowly removed her arms from over her head. Glancing around, she spotted Raven making her way over to the triangle of boys around her.

Starfire looked around and saw the boys slowly advancing on her. That peaked even more fear and in one burst of undulated terror, she launched herself across the distance and fell into Raven's arms. Looking behind her, Starfire saw the boys coming again. She whimpered again and hid behind Raven. A green fly buzzed past her ear and Starfire watched in horror as Beast Boy materialized in front of her.

With a strangled cry, she ran to her bedroom and locked the door. Moments later, she heard a soft knock on the door. "Who-who is there?" she asked cautiously.

"It's Ro-Raven, Starfire." It was a very good imitation of Raven, but Starfire had spent too much time around Raven not to notice the deeper and livelier tone in the voice at the door. Plus, she knew Raven would not have knocked, but would have just phased through her door.

She backed up, away from the door and called, "You are not coming in, whoever you are. You are not my Raven." There was the sound of an energy gun charging, then the door exploded in and the boys entered her room. They looked so imposing and Starfire's vision began to blur. As the three boys came closer, Starfire felt as though she was floating. In a matter of seconds, she fainted again.

**_Raven_**

"What did I tell you?" Raven screamed. "I specifically told you to back up. Are you so stupid and jealous and determined that you would put finding the person that tried to kill Starfire higher than the health of Starfire herself?" she turned to face the three titan boys.

They were all cowering before her, frightened that she was going to lash out at them.

"We were just trying to see if we could convince her to tell us what had happened." Beast Boy squeaked softly.

"I told you that you were going to give her a panic-attack!" Raven shouted. "I told you before she woke up, _not to go near her!_ What do you _imbeciles_ do? You go and walk toward her like it was just another day in the common room! Did you forget what I told you about the last time she was scared stiff of you three?" The boys all shook their heads. "Then what the hell did I tell you?" Raven asked.

Robin perked up and answered, "You told us that when we attacked her in cat-form the night you two had a picnic planned, she was afraid of us in the morning because she was scared we would hurt her again." Raven nodded and took a deep breath, trying to reign in her emotions enough to concentrate on reviving Starfire. Again.

"Azarath, Metrion Xynthos!" With a burst of magic, Raven sent a healing spell into Starfire's body and revived the young alien. Then, before Starfire could awaken, Raven put a telekinetic wall around them so that the boys couldn't come any closer than five feet.

Starfire groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. Raven took a tentative step toward her and Starfire looked up. "Hey, Star," Raven said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Not well." Starfire replied, shaking her head and standing. She pitched forward and stumbled, but managed to stay on her feet. Raven kept an arm on her to make sure she didn't fall and gently knelt so that they were sitting.

"Star," Raven began in a serious voice. "I need to ask you a favor. I need you to tell me who attacked you." Starfire stared at her uncomprehendingly for a moment before shuddering and closing her eyes tight. "It was-it was-the c-cat c-creature from b-before. The one th-that first b-bit me."

Raven had never heard Starfire stutter and it was slightly unnerving. "He was waiting in the hall. He cornered me near your bedroom and attacked me. He was still in cat-form but while he was attacking me, he began changing back. He fled when he heard you coming. He must have thought I was dead; I would not blame him. I too thought I was dead. I left consciousness before you got to me. I had a dream about my sister and I. she was trying to get rid of me again and she gave me a look that said she was going to get rid of me."

Starfire paused and shuddered. "I saw that same look in the eyes of the other creature."

A look of confusion passed over Starfire's features. "How long was I asleep?" Raven looked down and blushed. "Two weeks." She mumbled. Starfire glanced at her in surprise. "It took me a while to heal you after what _he_ did to you."

Starfire nodded in understanding and sighed. "I am hungry. Could we perhaps get something to eat?" As if to ask the question as well, her stomach gave a tremendous growl. Raven smiled and helped Starfire to her feet.

When she let the wall down, the boys all took small steps forward, being wary of how they approached. Starfire seemed just as wary of them. She took tentative steps forward, one by one, and came to a stop before Cyborg who was closest.

She stared at him for a moment, then jumped into his arms and started crying into his shoulder. "Cyborg, I am so sorry for the things I said and did to you. I should not have asked that horrible question about freaks. It's just that you hurt my feelings when you called me one. Please forgive me!"

Cyborg patted her back awkwardly and said, "Of course I can forgive you Starfire. I started the fight anyway." Starfire cried into his shoulder for a few more minutes before letting go, a teary smile on her lips.

She turned to the other boys and her expression went blank. "Hello Robin, Beast Boy." She said in a monotone voice like Raven's. they waved and half-heartedly opened their arms for hugs. In one swift movement, Starfire backhanded both boys into the wall. They slid to the floor, dazed by the unexpected display of aggressiveness. Starfire's face was still a mask devoid of emotion, but her eyes were just a bit harder.

"What was that for? Beast Boy whined.

"For attacking me out of anger and…" she turned to Raven and smirked. "Jealousy."

"How did you know?" Robin asked, rubbing his slightly smarting cheek.

"When you, Raven, and Beast Boy were arguing about why I was the actual hero, I was coming back into consciousness." Starfire strode over and touched Robin's cheek. A green glow came to her hand and Robin winced away. Starfire huffed. "How am I supposed to heal you if you keep moving away?" Robin glanced at her nervously and said, "I think I'll leave that to Raven."

Starfire shrugged and went over to Beast Boy. Before the green changeling could give her the same response, she put her hand to his cheek and healed him quickly. In amazement, Beast Boy touched his cheek, gaping at Starfire.

"You just healed me." He said in awe. "How did you just heal me?" Starfire stood and helped him to his feet. "That's a small secret." She replied.

Everyone stared at her in wonder. "What?" she asked.

"Star," Raven breathed. "You just used a consonant."

"A what?"

"A consonant is two words stuck together as one, such as, it's, that's, he's, couldn't, and didn't." Robin replied automatically, still staring at Starfire as though she had grown a second head.

Starfire cocked her head to the side and half-glanced at Raven. "I'm going to take Star out to breakfast, if you guys don't mind?" she and Starfire strode quickly out the door. Raven led Starfire to the top of city hall and rounded on her. "What were you thinking?" she demanded. "_I'm _supposed to be the team healer. If you go healing everyone as well, they're going to suspect something."

Starfire took a step back. "I don't know what I was thinking Raven," she said softly. "It was an impulse I had to give in to. Growing up, I was told that impulses were good. Are they wrong on this planet?"

Raven threw her hands into the air. "Starfire, you've been here for a year. You should know by now that impulses aren't wrong, but people don't give in to every single impulse they feel." Starfire looked down in shame at her mistake. "I'm sorry, Rae." She said softly.

Turning, she flew away as fast as possible. Raven flew after her, feeling guilty for getting angry with her lover. "Star, wait." Starfire flew steadily faster until Raven couldn't see her. Sighing, Raven headed back to the tower.

"Hey Raven, you've got some competition with the healing thing now, huh?"

Raven felt her anger flare at Beast Boy's comment. She opened her mouth to retort, but before she could say anything, she heard a voice behind her.

"Shut up, Beast Boy. I'm not healing anyone unless I'm the one that hurts them. Keep your mouth shut and mind your own business." Everyone turned to see Starfire walking down the hallway wearing the cloak Raven had given her. But it was different. It was longer, thinner, and the color was scarlet. Starfire came to a stop at the door and turned to Raven. _I'm sorry for running off. I'm not myself today._

Raven nodded her understanding. Thinking carefully about her words, Raven sent a message back. _How can you send mind messages?_ Starfire smiled and said, "I'll explain later."

Beast Boy opened his mouth but then shut it. Instead, Robin and Cyborg asked, "Explain what?" Starfire shot them a glare. "Personal business." She responded.

Striding over to the kitchen she took out a small apple and bit into it, walking over to the couch to sit with the boys. All three stared at her.

"Starfire, you're chewing your food?" Beast Boy blurted out.

"So?" Starfire replied, not taking her eyes off of the TV.

Raven intervened quickly. "Star, I think you should explain the entire thing now." Starfire turned to her and nodded. She jumped over the back of the couch and went to her room, with Raven right behind her. Starfire sat down on her bed and patted the space beside her for Raven. Once Raven was seated comfortably, Starfire leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Okay, here's how it goes." She said. "You know that my people can aquire different languages through the contact of our lips, right?" when Raven nodded, Starfire continued. "Well, we can also acquire the powers of the one we kissed. Robin didn't have any special powers when I kissed him a year ago, so I stayed the same. But, since I kissed you so deeply, over and over, I have your powers as well as my own."

"Oh," Raven muttered. "Now it makes perfect sense." She leaned up so she could kiss Starfire's lips.

It started out sweet and tender, but something animalistic appeared in Starfire's eyes and she pulled Raven closer to deepen the kiss. Raven had never thought of Starfire as anything but gentle, so when the alien pulled her still closer, gripping her tighter and kissing her harder, Raven began to protest. Starfire let go immediately.

"Sorry Raven." She said sheepishly. "I don't know what that was. Are cats naturally sexual creatures?" Raven thought about that for a moment, a leer forming on her face. "Actually," she murmured. "They are."

Starfire didn't have time to blink before Raven's mouth was on hers again. This time, the animalistic desire consumed Starfire and she ripped off Raven's leotard and cloak, doing the same with her upper and lower clothes. Her boots stayed on for a while longer before they too were ripped to shreds. Starfire pushed Raven back on the bed and kissed her with such intensity that the throbbing between Raven's legs was agony. "Please Starfire," Raven moaned. "Please." Starfire smiled and leaned down. She was halfway to Raven's mouth again when her ears perked up and she sat bolt upright.

Turning off the lights so that the room was in complete darkness, she walked slowly towards the door. Raven let her demon side take over so that she could see. Starfire leaned toward the door and waited for a moment. Then she straightened up and reached for the button to open it. Just before she pushed it, a knock sounded at the door.

The door slid open just a little to reveal Beast Boy, completely naked and grinning widely at Starfire. All four of Raven's eyes bugged out as she watched Beast Boy grip Starfire's face and pull her into a very deep kiss, pressing his body against that of the young alien. Starfire was frozen in place by shock so Raven stood and began making her way toward the door. Before she got there, Starfire snapped out of her trance. She pulled back from the kiss and pulled Beast Boy inside, slamming the door.

In the near-darkness, Raven could see Beast Boy grinning widely as he moved to cup Starfire's face again, thinking she was actually going to have sex with him. Raven came to stand beside Starfire as the orange skinned girl backed up a step. "What was that for Beast Boy?" Even Raven shivered at the amount of ice in Starfire's voice. Beast Boy stopped cold (pardon the pun) and stepped back.

"It was a bet." He said slowly. "Cyborg and Robin told me that I couldn't get a chance to kiss you and I wanted to prove them wrong."

Then he stopped and stared at Raven. "Who's your boyfriend?" he asked suddenly. "She's my girlfriend, thank you." Starfire said coolly. "I told her she could come into the tower through my window. You interrupted us."

Beast Boy's smile was back. "So that's why you're naked." He grinned, shooting Starfire an eyebrow raise. He held his hand out to Raven. "Hey, I'm Beast Boy. And you are…?"

Raven took the hand and forced her voice into an insanely high pitch. "Hi Beast Boy, I'm Raven. It's nice to meet you."

Beast Boy nodded and turned back to Starfire. "Anyway, I had better get out of your hair." He turned to leave but Starfire caught his shoulder, the leer appearing on her face now. "Wait, stay. We can have some fun with you." She twitched her eyebrows at Raven. "What do you think Raven?"

Raven nodded and, forcing her voice into that high pitch again, said, "I've always wondered what it would be like to be pleasured by a spider or perhaps an octopus. Though I must warn you, when I'm doing it with Star, my voice reaches insanely low levels. Is there any other girl on the team that has a deadpan voice?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, our friend Raven."

"I don't think I've met Raven. I might sound like her just a teensy bit, but not much." Raven could see Starfire getting impatient. "Come on, Star. Let's show him how it's really done."

Raven stepped over to Beast Boy and pressed her lips to his. Starfire went behind Beast Boy and began kissing his neck. The green boy moaned and leaned into the kiss he and Raven were sharing. Raven pulled him over to the bed and laid down with him on top of her. Beast Boy moved from her mouth to her neck and began sucking her pulse point.

Starfire was already at work, kneading and pinching Raven's breasts. Raven smiled at her over Beast Boy's shoulder and flipped the two of them over. Now Beast Boy was on the bottom as Starfire and Raven tended to him and each other. Raven moaned as Starfire's mouth closed around one of her nipples while Beast Boy turned into a baby kitten and began suckling on the other. All at once, he turned into an octopus and reached down to enter her.

One of his arms went inside her as another rubbed against her nub. Starfire was also rubbing against her nub and from the sounds coming from her mouth as she sucked on Raven's breastplate, two more of Beast Boy's arms were inside of her. Raven was very close to coming and she heard that Starfire was too. Another rub from Beast Boy sent lightning through her body.

She and Starfire came at the same time, their screams mingling together, one high soprano and the other low alto. Then it was starting all over, Beast Boy turned into a tarantula and went down to taste Starfire as Raven tended to Starfire's breasts. One sharp nip from Raven and a nonpoisonous bite from Beast Boy sent Starfire over the edge again. She screamed out her pleasure for the whole tower to hear.

Then it was Beast Boy's turn. Since he only had one bit of anatomy to work on, Raven went first, sucking and nibbling (slightly) on his cock and cockhead. Starfire was thrusting her so hard. Raven and Beast Boy came at the same time. Their screams were as perfectly in synch as Starfire's and Raven's. they screamed almost as loud as Starfire.

Finally it was Raven's turn on the bottom. Beast Boy went to work on her breasts while Starfire continued thrusting and licking her. "Please," Raven said thickly. "Oh, please." Starfire started thrusting harder and faster while sucking and nipping at Beast Boy. All three came at the same time. The screams of pleasure must have reached all the way across town.

When they were finished, they all lay in each other's arms. Beast Boy was the first one to go to sleep, snoring loudly. Starfire smiled at Raven. They picked him up and Raven teleported them to his room. Starfire set Beast Boy down on his bed and she and Raven went back to Starfire's room.

They curled up together on Starfire's bed and cuddled for a bit. "Now how are we going to tell them we're dating?" Raven asked her with a giggle.

"Mm, I don't know." Starfire murmured. "But I do know, though that was fun I don't wish to do it again."

Raven chuckled softly. "Don't worry star. We won't." They cuddled some more before falling asleep.

* * *

Hey


	10. Secrets and Love Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. They Belong to DC Comics.

* * *

Chapter 10: Secrets and Love Revealed

**_Starfire_**

Beast Boy strolled into the common room with a huge smirk on his face. "Hey BB," Cyborg called. "How'd it go with Starfire? Did she pound you to a pulp and then heal you?"

Beast Boy's smirk grew wider. "Nope, I did both Starfire and her girlfriend Raven."

"Raven's Starfire's girlfriend?" Robin and Cyborg exclaimed together. "No, this one was blonde with beautiful blue eyes and a tan. Her body was to-die-for dudes."

"We heard you all," Robin told him. "It sounded as though you were all being tortured. Cyborg and I had half a mind to bust in and help you guys."

Beast Boy sniggered.

Starfire had had enough of listening to this conversation and made her entrance. Pretending to yawn widely, the young alien walked into the common room. "Good morning everyone," The boys stopped, looked at her, and burst in to unsuppressed laughter.

Starfire's eyes clouded over for a moment before she went over to the refrigerator and brought out a glass of milk. Pausing at the door, Starfire looked back and sent eyebeams through the window-TV, effectively melting the entire thing. The boys stared and Cyborg looked ready to faint. "We were playing that Starfire." He growled angrily.

"I know." Starfire said, exiting the common room. She walked down the hall to Raven's room and knocked softly. To her surprise, she was pulled quickly into the dark room. "Did you get the description?" Raven asked her eagerly. Starfire nodded and relayed her information.

Raven groaned.

"Don't worry Raven, I'm sure you can pull it off." Starfire placed a kiss to Raven's chakra. "Now, maybe you and I can do it without any unwanted visitors or any interruptions."

Raven smiled and teleported them to Starfire's room and they lay down on the bed. Starfire began sucking on Raven's nipple. Her fingers were just tracing a path down Raven's stomach when there was a knock at the door. Raven let out a moan of displeasure as Starfire roared in frustration.

She quickly threw on a bathrobe and went to the door. There stood Robin, in the same state as Beast Boy last night, except his mask was in place.

Starfire eyed him with interest while Raven masked her appearance. Robin leaned forward and traced circles on Starfire's stomach as Starfire began backing into the room. With a small growl, Robin lunged at Starfire and tore her robe off, pulling her to the floor. Starfire's eyes closed as he entered her. They opened again when a shadow fell across her eyelids.

Raven stood there, just as Beast Boy had described, glaring down at Robin. "It would be nice if this would stop happening." She said in the high voice she had used last night. "I thought you said there was another girl on your team? Can't they go barge in on her?"

Robin quickly stood and swept out the room.

"That was close." Raven muttered. She looked down at Starfire and noticed that her lover's breathing was labored.

"Raven, I need you to…"

"He got that close?" Raven asked in astonishment.

Starfire nodded. "Raven," she moaned. Raven leaned down and kissed Starfire's open lips, sweeping her tongue inside. Starfire screamed out her pleasure. Hips bucking frantically, Starfire pulled Raven up to her and kissed her intensely.

When Starfire had calmed down, she smiled. "Thank you Raven." She said. "No problem Star." Raven murmured back. She grimaced slightly. "We really have to do something about the boys though don't we?"

Starfire nodded and sighed. She attempted to sit up, but flopped back down. Raven smirked down at her. "Can we sleep first?" Starfire asked. Raven chuckled and nodded, laying down on the floor next to Starfire.

**_Raven_**

The girls woke up in each other's arms. Sighing and yawning, they got dressed and headed down to dinner. Starfire selected a ham and turkey sandwich with an apple. Raven got out a ham and cheese sandwich with her usual cup of tea. They sat together, chewing and staring at each other.

Suddenly, the boys crashed through the door.

"Hey guys," Beast Boy called. "We made the news!"

As the girls watched, the boys raced over to the TV and flipped on the news. Raven saw herself and the rest of the titans, excluding Starfire, fighting the were-cat.

Starfire watched the news reporter lazily. "…full moon again, viewers, and you know what that means. Citizens are packing their houses filled with meat and milk to avoid being caught in a meat or dairy shop when the cat-creature shows up. The Teen Titans are not getting very far with the big furry problem. Though they come to fight it every time it shows up, the creature gets loose somehow.

"One team member in particular, doesn't even hold herself low enough to help us with the creature. Teen Titan, Starfire seems to think that she doesn't have to help the citizens with the big furry menace." A picture of Starfire flashed onto the screen and Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, the creature is still on the loose, citizens, so stay wrapped up tight in bed tomorrow night. And remember: lock your doors, slam your windows and don't look at the full moon." The news cut to commercial.

Starfire chucked the apple she had been chewing on at the television. It shattered the glass into shards. Starfire slowly stood and walked out the room, shaking slightly.

Raven sighed.

She walked after Starfire and found her staring out the window at the moon.

"It is nearly full Raven," she murmured. "I am afraid."

"Don't be," Raven told her. "We won't let you hurt anyone."

"It's not me hurting someone that I'm afraid of," Starfire murmured. "It's me having to go pick a fight with another beast that's got me so worried."

Raven froze. "What?" she asked. Starfire turned to her.

"Well, I have to get rid of the other cat don't I?" she asked earnestly. "Yeah, but you don't have to…" Raven waved her hand and balled it into a fist.

Starfire sighed. "There is no peaceful way to settle this dispute Raven. He wants me dead and I want him behind bars. He will die for spilling and contaminating the blood of the Tamaranian princess."

A look of confusion passed over Starfire's face. "Raven," she asked. "Why didn't we get a call from the prison saying that the cat-man had broken out?"

Raven glanced at her and saw a look of anger coming to her friend's face. Raven shook her head, indicating that she didn't know the answer. Starfire shrugged slightly and turned to press a soft kiss to Raven's lips. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Starfire was leaning in again when her ears pricked up and she groaned softly in frustration. She went over to the door and opened it just as Cyborg was about to knock.

The surprise on the metal teen's face was replaced by a goofy grin that faded when he saw the look of fury on Starfire's face. "We need to talk," She growled. "with everyone." She nodded to Raven and left the room.

Raven stared in surprise before hearing the message being sent to her head. _Get into your disguise and wait by the door to the commons area until you feel that it is a good time to enter._

Raven smiled and went back to her room.

**_Starfire_**

Starfire all but dragged Cyborg to the commons area.

She thrust the door open and faced Beast Boy and Robin. The two boys made to leave but Starfire froze them in place with a glare and the coldly spoken word, "Stay." They sat back down and Starfire threw Cyborg onto the couch with them. She turned the couch around so that she was standing in front of them.

The boys huddled together, fearing what Starfire might do. "This has got to stop." Starfire growled to them.

"What has to stop, Starfire?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

"You know _damn_ well what I'm talking about you little green newt." Starfire snarled, pulling Beast Boy up to eye-level. "This constant coming to my room has to stop. I'm sick and fucking tired of it.

"I have someone that I care about. I'm liable to kick all of your asses to make her happy. She means the world to me and I'm not leaving her for any of you. She-."

Just then, Starfire heard footsteps coming down the hall and the door slide open. She turned to see Raven walk in as the blonde and wave to her. Starfire's face broke into a smile and she walked over to her lover. She was nearly to her when she stopped and sighed. "Raven take it off. This is killing me. I don't want to pretend to be in love with someone else when I am so clearly in love with you."

Raven nodded and waved a hand in front of her body. She appeared in her leotard and cloak. Starfire's face lit up again and she bent to give Raven a deep kiss. Raven moaned and gripped her even tighter. "Star," she gasped.

It took Starfire a moment but she managed to stop kissing Raven. "The animal instincts are kicking in harder than before." Starfire breathed. She turned back to the boys and continued. "I will not hurt her for any of you. She means more to me than my own life. I will battle the Citadel and the Gordanians for Raven. So, _leave us alone!_"

Her stare bore into the boys. "Now, on to more pressing matters. I am going to fight the other cat-creature. I might need your help. Could you be there for backup if I need it?"

the three boys nodded their heads, smiles appearing on all of their faces. "With any luck, we'll be able to beat up a cat." Beast Boy cheered.

At that moment, something occurred to the changeling. He shot a smirk at Raven. "You willingly had sex with me." He said, grinning at her. "That means you do like me. How about we do that again?"

A hand reached out to choke Beast Boy but was intercepted by a black shield. Raven pulled Starfire out of the room, shooting a withering glare at Beast Boy before the door shut. As soon as they made it to Raven's room, Starfire turned and pushed her down onto the bed.

Kissing her so fiercely that Raven couldn't breathe, Starfire tore off Raven's clothing and her own. She pressed her center to Raven's and began grinding into her. Hard.

"Starfire," Raven gasped when Starfire's mouth left hers for a moment.

She had never seen Starfire like this. Starfire could feel the emotions pooling off of her: surprise, lust, desire and a small hint of fear.

Starfire couldn't help it, she just really needed Raven. She continued on with her ministrations of Raven's body.

When they were finished, Raven looked like she could barely stay conscious. "I'm sorry, Rae." Starfire softly apologized. "I just needed you. I thought of his hands on your body without me there and an irresistible desire swept through me. I will try to be gentler next time. I promise."

Raven nodded at her and was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Starfire tenderly kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you, Raven." Before going to sleep.

* * *

Hey, I think it's awesome. How about you? Reviews are appreciated! ^_^


	11. Plans and an Unexpected Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics.

* * *

Chapter 11: Plans and an Unexpected Fight

**_Raven_**

"All right," Robin said. "There are two hours before sundown. We need to make sure that the citizens are safe while the two of you are fighting. How hard do you fight?"

Starfire gave him a quizzical look. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Do you fight hard, medium, or soft?" Robin asked slowly.

Starfire shot a cocky grin at Raven. "She fights hard, Robin." Raven told their leader while trying not to laugh. "_Really_ hard." Starfire turned back to Robin.

The leader shook his head and went on. "Well, if those fights are anything like the ones you have with Blackfire then we might have to evacuate the city."

Beast Boy jumped in. "Why do they have to fight in the city?" he asked. "They can go to a field or a forest or something."

"Because," Cyborg said. "We don't know if cat-man's gonna be ok with that idea. So we're planning it like this just in case he and Starfire have to battle it out in the city."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Starfire went to go answer it while the rest of the team continued planning. They looked up at the sound of a scuffle. There were several screams of pain and a muffled "Oof!" before they heard the door slam and saw Starfire fly back into the room and collide with the wall. The rest of the team ran over to her.

"What happened?" Raven and Robin asked together.

Starfire stood up. "Some men in black suits came and attacked me as soon as I opened the door. They attempted to put handcuffs on me. I'm sorry but I'm tired of shackles. I resisted and threw them back out the door." Starfire's chest was heaving as though she was having trouble breathing. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell forward. Cyborg caught her before she could hit the ground. Everyone stared at the needle pointing out of Starfire's back.

Beast Boy pulled it out and checked it over. He sighed in relief. "It was just a tranquilizer." He told them.

"Who did this?" Raven asked aloud. There was a bang as the door was blasted open. "FBI!" Someone shouted. The four titans formed a protective barrier in front of Starfire; Raven closest to the alien, Robin closest to the door.

There was another crash as the door to the commons area was blasted open and ten black clad men rushed into the room. "Hand over the alien." One ordered the titans.

"We won't hand her over until we get an explanation of why you're in our house." Raven moved away from Starfire and smacked Robin in the back of the head.

"We won't hand her over at all." Raven growled to the men. "What the hell do you want her for and why the hell are you in our house."

"We got calls about a were-cat attacking citizens in the city and about another one crashing meat and dairy shops. We figured the alien was our best bet and came here to collect her."

The titans looked at each other. "He's still attacking the citizens." Robin murmured to them.

The FBI agents shot glances at each other. "Hand over the girl." The first one ordered again.

"Over your dead body." Raven growled.

"Fine, we'll take her." The agents rushed forward.

Raven spun around and picked up Starfire. She rushed Starfire back to her room and laid her down on the bed. "Azarath Metrion Xynthos!" Raven waited while Starfire sat up.

"Raven, what happened?" Starfire asked.

"It doesn't matter yet." Raven told her urgently. "What matters is getting you out of here and somewhere safe." She helped Starfire to her feet and teleported them into the city. "Is there anyone or anywhere safe in the city you can go to?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Starfire replied. "Remember?"

Raven nodded. "Let's go."

A light suddenly flashed in her eyes. "Freeze!" a deep voice commanded. Starfire had her back to the lights in an effort to preserve her vision. Raven watched as two men in black suits came over and attempted to handcuff her. Raven resisted and backed up. Starfire whipped around and shot starbolts at the men. They quickly backed up. Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and flew away. She took Raven to the secluded clearing she had brought her to the night of their picnic. Starfire let go of Raven the moment she touched the ground. Raven turned to see her staring at the sun. As Raven watched, the sun began sinking below the horizon. Starfire doubled over with a gasp. Raven, having never seen this through human eyes, watched in awed horror as Starfire went through her transformation.

It looked painful.

When Starfire lay on her side, panting, Raven walked over to her and rubbed her ears. Starfire purred and nuzzled Raven's leg. Her long tongue slid out and licked Raven's face. Raven chuckled softly. "Don't worry star," she promised her lover. "I won't let them hurt you." Starfire mewed and licked Raven again. A muffled growl sounded from below them and Starfire mewed again. Raven smiled and pulled a carton of milk from her cloak. "I thought you might need this." She smiled and handed the carton to Starfire. The alien threw it up and caught it in her mouth chewing on the carton and drinking the milk. When she had finished, Starfire laid her head down on Raven's lap and they shared a peaceful moment together.

Suddenly, screams rent the air. Flashlights shone in both girls' eyes and many men came out of the trees. "How the hell did they find us?" Raven asked. _I don't know._ Raven glanced over at Starfire. The she cat was on the defense, standing partway in front of Raven with her tail wrapped around the dark sorceress' waist.

"Stand aside girl." One of the agents told Raven. Naturally, she didn't listen. Starfire's tail wrapped even more possessively around her waist. The agents must have noticed because they directed their attention to Starfire. "Let her go, freak. We don't want to have to hurt you."

Raven snorted softly.

To her surprise, Starfire's tail loosened on her waist. She looked to her lover and saw Starfire lung at the agent. She ripped him to shreds and ate him. Everyone stared as she licked her chops and went to stand beside Raven. Raven moved slightly away from her.

From what the dark mage could see, Starfire's posture was too stiff, even for a cat. She seemed to be holding something back. _We need to meditate more often._ Raven thought. Another agent stepped up with a gun and took a shot at Starfire. Of what Raven could see of it, the bullet appeared to be silver. Starfire moved to the side in a dodge and grabbed Raven around the waist again. She hurled Raven up into the air and leaped at the man. Raven fell back to the ground, too surprised to make herself float. Starfire deftly caught her on her back.

The agents backed up, many of them bleeding from multiple cuts and scratches. Raven felt Starfire shaking and began stroking the girl's back, trying to make her calm down.

It didn't work.

Starfire lunged again and this time, she swallowed a man whole. Raven heard the crunch of bones and the drip of blood. Raven glanced back at the men and saw them giving Starfire apprehensive looks.

All of a sudden, a gunshot rang through the night air and Raven watched in horror as Starfire roared and fell to the ground. "Star?" she asked, climbing off of Starfire's back and kneeling down to check Starfire over. When she felt Starfire's chest she felt something sticky. Raven pulled back a blood-covered hand.

Anger built inside of her and she did nothing to try and suppress it. Instead, she let it flow throughout her body, giving her the strength she needed. Turning to the many men assembled, Raven's eyes turned white. "You bastards!" she growled. "I'll kill you all!" she stood and raised her hands into the air. The trees were ripped from the ground and began flying in all directions. The men ran for their lives, though many were caught by trees.

One man was hit by a tree swinging at him and landed at Raven's feet. He quickly stood and raised a silver gun. "You!" Raven roared, advancing on him. "You shot my Star!" the man was backing away as fast as he could but a swing from Raven's foot sent him reeling to the ground. Raven raised her hands above her head and brought them down on the man's stomach. Then, she raised one hand and flames shot out of the ground, engulfing the man and dragging him into the ground. His screams faded as the ground closed back up. Raven turned to see most of the men dead and many running as fast as physically possible back toward the city.

One black-clad man that was bolder than the others stopped to yell, "she's dead anyway, titan! Nothing can be done for her now." Raven shot him in the back with some magic before he could run. The man dropped dead.

Raven bent down and felt around for Starfire's wound. The bullet hole was in her stomach. Raven pressed her fingers into the wound and pushed the bullet out. Afterwards, she put her hands to Starfire's stomach and began healing her. She was still healing her when the boys found her an hour later.

She looked up at them with tear-filled eyes. "Guys, they got her with a silver bullet." She told them. "I'm afraid I'm too late. What if I'm too late? She could d-die." Raven's voice cracked on the last word and the tears began falling rapidly.

"Don't worry, Rae." Cyborg said. "We'll bring her back. She has to come back. She's Starfire." He picked Starfire and a now-sobbing Raven up and carried them back to the edge of the city.

Pedestrians passing them gasped at the sight of the unconscious and bleeding cat before them. One man, clad in a black leather jacket, stopped and stared asking, "If that's the cat-creature, then what's terrorizing downtown?" the boys glanced at him and shook their heads.

Raven's eyes were dull as she stared at Starfire, not even bothering to heal her lover anymore.

Suddenly, Starfire coughed, spitting up a fountain of blood. _Raven? _She called out with her mind, looking frantically around her. Raven hurried to calm her down. "I'm here Star, I'm here." Starfire glanced at her and smiled a toothy cat grin. With a purr of satisfaction, Starfire passed out again. Raven smiled to herself and continued healing Starfire.

She didn't stop until she felt Cyborg come to a halt. Looking up, she saw that they were at Jump City Hospital. With Cyborg's help, she registered Starfire in and got some doctors to check the poor alien. Most of the doctors were terrified to go anywhere near her due to the rumors in the city. However, Raven made it clear that Starfire hadn't done anything wrong.

One very kind doctor said that he could help and to Raven's relief, he had Starfire hooked up to machines and had medicine pumping into her body. "The medicine doesn't help much," Raven warned him. "She burns it off quickly." The doctor shrugged and took the medicine away.

As soon as he left, Raven put her hands to Starfire's wound and began healing her again. She would not stop until her lover woke again.

* * *

How y'all liking it so far? Please review! ^_^


	12. Get Out to Make More Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. They belong to D.C. Comics

* * *

Chapter 12: Get Out to Make More Plans.

**_Starfire_**

Koriand'r awoke in a white room with strange machines, sharp metal tools, and a blank memory. She could only remember leaving the Gordanian ship. Sitting up, she took a look around and saw that there was a bright light hanging from the ceiling. A door on the other side of the room opened and a woman clad in white entered. She smiled at Koriand'r and said something in a language Kori didn't understand.

"Who are you?" Kori asked. "and where am I?"

The smile disappeared from the woman's face and she slipped out of the room. Kori sat there on the cushion-y mass of cloth for a moment later before attempting to stand. She felt a stab of pain in her abdomen and looked down.

She was wearing a white dress as if she were getting married. She stared around in puzzlement and thought, _This is hardly a place to get married. Who am I betrothed to?_ Pushing the matter to the back of her mind for a later day, she removed the dress and saw a hole in her stomach. Pressing it softly, she felt another stab of pain. Koriand'r laid back down on the cloth and stared up at the ceiling until she heard the door open again.

She sat up and saw a purple-haired girl step into the room. Koriand'r remembered that her name was Raven. Knowing the girl's name brought back a few memories. She remembered fighting the Gordanians with a group of other teenagers, but the details were sketchy.

Turning back to the blue-cloaked girl, Kori asked, "Raven, where am I? And what is this place?" Raven stared at her in confusion before turning to the woman from before. The lady whispered something into Raven's ear and Raven nodded in understanding.

Raven walked over to Kori and pressed their lips together. Kori started to remember: the first kiss she had shared with Robin, the English translation of her name, mustard, the many battles and super-villains she had fought, Slade, the great number of superheroes the Teen Titans had met, her reuniting with Blackfire, her battle with Blackfire, Blackfire's banishment, and most prominent, a huge battle among the many villains and heroes ending in the destruction of the Brotherhood of Evil.

When the kiss ended, Raven pulled back and smiled. The smile brought back more memories: switching bodies with Raven, meditation with Raven, a small kiss in Tokyo, the fight afterward, sharing peace-filled nights with Raven, having many talks with Cyborg and Beast Boy, and eating her weight (and five times as much) in earth food.

Starfire smiled back at Raven and looked around. Something black caught her eye and she looked beneath her skirt to see a black tail. The tail unfogged the most recent memories: the red liquid, being bitten by the were-cat, changing, and her craving for meat-warm moist meat- and blood-hot, wet, luscious blood.

Starfire buried her head in her hands and began to sob. "What have I done?" she cried.

Raven rubbed her back in comforting circles. "Don't think about it star. It wasn't your fault. They were trying to kill you. You were defending yourself."

The white-clad woman stepped forward. "I'll go tell your friends that she's awake." She exited the room. Raven comforted Starfire for a few minutes more.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a cloud of smoke rolled into the room. Raven stood in a defensive position before Starfire and waited. Starfire recognized the voices speaking behind the puff of smoke and smiled slightly. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg charged through the smoke and tackled Starfire in a fierce hug. "You're finally awake!" Beast Boy squealed. He turned into a roadrunner and ran in circles to burn off some excess energy from his joy.

Starfire smiled at Cyborg and Robin as they let go and beamed at her. "Please," she said. "Where am I and how long have I been sleeping?" Raven came to stand next to her.

"You've been in a coma for two months. Cyborg and I brought you to the hospital after those FBI bastards shot you with a silver bullet. The good thing is they were thinking about a **human** were**wolf** so the bullet was extremely thin and fragile. How do you feel?"

Starfire gaped at her. "Two months!" she screeched. "and the other cat-creature hasn't attacked anyone?"

The team all lowered their heads in embarrassment. "We've all been worried about you so much that we couldn't save those two people that he got." Robin muttered.

Starfire growled low in her throat and jumped out of bed. "I am going to kill him!" she roared. "I am going to flay him alive and use his furry skin as my newest pair of clothing." She started for the door but just as she reached it, it opened and a doctor stepped into the room.

He started at seeing Starfire standing before him, looking ready to do what she was just talking about doing; kill. "Bonjour?" he asked slowly. "Como estas?"

Starfire stared at him and asked, "You know many languages, yes?"

The doctor looked taken aback. "Well, yes, I do." The doctor said, a bit flustered. "Your friends told me you weren't from the United States so I wanted to try out my vast knowledge of languages to see if I could guess where you were from." He eyed her steadily. "You speak pretty good English for someone not native to the United States. How long have you been here?"

"A year." Starfire replied. She glanced at Raven with big eyes. Raven clearly read the message in them and nodded her head with a sigh. Starfire turned back to the doctor who had watched the exchange with slight interest.

Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, Starfire pulled the doctor into a deep kiss, her tongue lapping at his to scrape off as many languages as possible. When she was finished, Starfire let the doctor go and smiled at Raven, who rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile back. "So do you want my number or are you going to give me yours?" Starfire turned back to the doctor. He had a leer on his face and was standing closer than before.

Raven stepped forward. "She didn't mean it that way." She said. "Where she's from, a kiss is just a way to acquire a different language."

The doctor looked at her and scoffed, "You make it sound as if she's from a different planet."

"She is." Robin told him shortly. Starfire glanced at him and saw the entire team glaring at the doctor.

The doctor's eyebrows rose into the air. "You mean I…? With an alien…? Oh god!"

Raven stepped up beside Starfire. "What's wrong with her being an alien to do it?" she growled. Starfire looked at her lover in confusion. "What…?" Raven shook her head.

Starfire shrugged and continued to the door. Before she reached it, she felt a hand grasp her forearm and looked back. The doctor had a strong hold on her semi-weak body and was smiling broadly. "Would you like to help out the other biologists?" he asked. "I myself am a man who enjoys researching beautiful creatures. Maybe you could teach us about your planet and your people."

He made to tug her back to him, but shadows pried his fingers from Starfire's arm. "Back… away… _now_." Raven's voice was little more than a whisper but there was a great amount of malice in it. The doctor quickly backed away from Starfire and hurried out the door. Raven stepped over to Starfire and kissed her cheek. "We won't let that bitch anywhere near you Star." She said. Starfire smiled and the team headed out the door.

In a matter of seconds they were surrounded by FBI agents, all of whom had tranquilizer guns. There were small pops and needles flew in all directions. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg went down under many needles, but Raven turned invisible and Starfire lifted into the air. The needles that missed bounced off the walls and hit other agents. When the guns were finished firing, only three agents were left standing.

One pulled out a silver gun and took aim at Starfire. Just before he shot, Raven put up a force field to block the bullet. It backfired and ricocheted throughout the hall, finally landing in the side of one of the agents, breaking his ribs and tearing the tissue in his lungs. Raven and Starfire raised their hands together and shot another blast at the other agent, sending him flying into a wall. They turned to the one who had shot Starfire. Raven drew a hand and a claw came out of the wall and grasped the man around the chest. As Raven slowly closed her hand, the claw clamped tighter and tighter. When the man began turning blue, she let him drop to the floor, gasping for breath. Starfire stepped forward and shot laser eyes at the man. He narrowly avoided being blasted to smithereens by rolling to the side. As it is, his clothing suffered a lot of damage. Finally, Raven and Starfire put their hands together and aimed at the man, blasting him into the wall so hard, his skull cracked open.

Starfire smiled at Raven and drew the other into a deep kiss.

"That was amazing!"

Starfire jumped so high, her head hit the ceiling. Cursing in her native language, she glanced down to see the doctor from before; though his hair was in slight disarray and his lab coat was gone, he looked very excited.

"Can-can you do other things as well?" he asked Starfire. Starfire grew uncomfortable and shook her head. The doctor's face fell and he turned to Raven. "Can you do other things?" he asked half-heartedly.

"No and I've had it with you humans and you're obsession with aliens. That's probably why you've barely found any. The titans have actually helped many of them back into space. I hated area 51 and I'll be damned if you take her as well. Now get out of our sight."

The doctor, looking thoroughly defeated, scurried down the hall and around a corner. Raven picked up Beast Boy while Starfire threw Robin over her shoulder and picked Cyborg up. Grabbing hold of Raven, they were teleported to the tower infirmary, where they hooked up the boys and went to Raven's room.

**_Raven_**

"So what are we going to do now?" Raven asked. Starfire stood and walked over to the window, staring out at the sunset. When she turned back, Raven couldn't help but notice that her title and name were well chosen; Starfire's eyes were dark in the shadowy contours of her face but they still shone brightly just like the night stars. Her frame was outlined in the light of the fading sun, making her hair glow like fire. Her hands were clasped tightly behind her back and her straight back made her look like a member of a royal family (which, technically, she was). Raven's breath caught for a moment and she thought about how it would be to rule a planet.

Starfire's voice brought her out of those thoughts. "We are going to follow through with the original plan," The Tamaranian alien replied. "We are just going to alter it a bit. First, you will be my only backup because I have a way to lure him out. Second, the boys are going to make sure that the entire city is inside: all of the children with their parents, orphans in the orphanage, homeless people in the shelters. No one is to be out. This is going to put the other cat creature in a bad mood so that he will negotiate with us. Third—yes, I have decided to strike a deal with the untame beast—third, we are going to be out in an open field that I found outside the city. We continue with the fight only if the other cat doesn't want to negotiate."

Raven saw Starfire smile to herself. She knew that the other cat would most likely want to show Starfire who was the boss in the city and attack her with his strength and speed. Little did he know that she had better speed, the ability to fly, starbolts, and fighting experience. She would make sure the city was safe or she would die protecting it.

Raven came up to stand beside her as the taller girl turned to face the window again.

"Raven, what if something goes wrong?" Starfire asked softly.

Raven stroked her hand up and down Starfire's back soothingly. "Nothing will go wrong, Starfire. We'll make sure of it." They sat in companionable silence for a while.

Then there was a knock at the door. Starfire strode over to answer it and revealed the three boys standing there smiling. "We were wondering if you girls would like to go out to pizza with us?" Robin asked. Starfire shrugged and looked back to her lover. Raven shrugged as well.

"Let me just go get my cloak." Starfire told them. She disappeared and reappeared in a matter of seconds. Everyone stared in astonishment. Starfire looked at Raven sheepishly and asked, "I… did it again, didn't I?" Raven nodded with a small smile. Starfire shrugged and turned back to the boys, fastening her cloak on. "Let's go."

The boys shook themselves and the team headed out. As they walked through downtown, people stared at them. Raven could sense Starfire's irritation growing with every passing person.

Fortunately, they reached the restaurant before they could cause any trouble. Raven and Starfire sat in a booth together, while the boys sat together in the booth across the aisle. The waiter that came to take the girls' orders openly stared at Starfire, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Starfire's irritation broke and she asked, "What are you staring at?" The waiter continued to stare at her and Starfire glared back. Her glare sent the waiter scrambling for somewhere else to be.

Raven sighed and glanced at the alien.

Starfire was glaring at the table now. She looked up and asked quietly, "Would you like to accompany me for a walk of some kind? I just don't want to be here." Raven nodded and they stood to leave.

As they walked out, a woman holding a child stopped and took a look at Starfire. Starfire sighed and she and Raven made to move on.

Before they could go, the woman began yelling at them. "You call yourselves heroes?" she questioned. "If you were heroes you wouldn't let that cat terrorize this city and make my family afraid of the full moon. This is what should be expected of teenagers, sloppy work and nothing done. It's a wonder the mayor doesn't send the five of you packing to somewhere else. We might get some real superheroes who will actually do their job." The woman sauntered away, leaving Raven and Starfire standing on the sidewalk.

Raven felt a huge wave of anger roll off of Starfire and turned quickly enough to see her lover drop to the ground as the transformation took over.

"It's two days until the full moon!" Raven said incredulously.

As Starfire writhed and twitched on the ground, Raven quickly picked her up and teleported to the clearing. She set Starfire down and changed into her demon self to avoid becoming the creature's next snack. When Starfire's transformation was complete, Raven went over to try and calm her down.

Starfire was seething from what the woman had said. _How dare that hateful bitch tell us we're doing an awful job?_ Starfire roared in outrage. _She should be kneeling at our feet, thanking us for saving this city. If it weren't for us, she'd probably be out on the streets, her and her child, begging for food. We made it possible for her to live in a house. We made it possible for her to _live_! I'm going to give her a very healthy portion of my mind when I change back! _

Raven listened to this rant patiently, letting Starfire blow off the steam. When Starfire was finished, she laid her head on Raven's lap and sat there, tears rolling down her furry cheeks. Raven scratched her ears and whispered words of comfort to the distraught creature. When Starfire's tears had subsided, she began changing back. Raven watched the painful process and engulfed her lover in a hug when it was over.

Turning human again, she whispered, "Don't go after her Star. She's not worth it. She just doesn't understand exactly what you do for her. She'll learn. Whether it be on her deathbed or in two days, she'll learn." Raven held Starfire to her for a while, comforting the alien. A few hours later they went back to the tower and waited for the boys to come home.

* * *

I like making people forget things. It puts a strain on certain relationships. Relax, Read and Review. ^_^


	13. Unaccording to Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. They Belong to DC Comics.

I'm not as good with writing about fighting as someone who knows me would assume so read and tell me what you think about it.

* * *

Chapter 13: Unaccording to Plan

**_Starfire_**

Starfire was majorly nervous. She had told the boys her plan the moment they sat down in the common room. She hadn't elaborated on why they were no longer her backups; she just told them that they had to secure the city.

She _did_ elaborate with Raven later that night. Raven was quite glad to hear it and agreed to play along.

Tomorrow would be the full moon and Starfire's stomach was dancing wildly about while her hearts beat erratically in her chest, threatening to break her ribs. "I hope everything goes according to plan." She muttered to herself as she put some last minute touches on her outfit.

It was the outfit she'd worn the night she and Raven had gone dancing. She had cut two more inches off the skirt and shirt. Her boots weren't as high, showing off more of her legs and she wasn't going to wear make-up.

Smiling in satisfaction she modeled the outfit before the mirror. She then put it away and went to check on Raven. The mage had done the exact same thing she had done. Starfire smiled and pecked Raven's cheek.

"Everything is going perfectly." She said.

The boys were out practicing for tomorrow, deciding which routes to take and who would go where. Starfire and Raven were working on the negotiating part. Starfire cleared her throat and Raven leaned back to hear the speech again.

"So he comes out of an alley or something and approaches us. We're there together and in our protective positions. I say, 'We want to make a deal.' He either says, 'What is it?' or he says, 'I don't feel like talking. I wanna kill you.' Or something like that.

"If he says the first one, I'll say, 'We'll let you leave and do whatever you want elsewhere. If you don't leave, we'll end up killing you.' He might or might not say, 'You kids won't stand a chance against me. I'm running this town. Now get outta my way' or something like that. If he says that then we jump into action kicking his butt. Good enough?"

Raven nodded in approval. The girls kissed and went to the commons area to watch some movies before the boys got home.

**_Raven_**

"Relax, Star. Please. Just take a calm breath and relax." Raven was trying to get Starfire ready for tonight.

The full moon had finally come and the boys were out making their rounds.

The girls were getting ready for their part of the plan. Starfire was dressed in her outfit, Raven was dressed in hers and they were just waiting for the right time to go out. Raven was trying, once again, to make Starfire relax when her communicator rang twice. That was the signal for them to head out.

Starfire took one last calming breath before the girls strode out the door into the evening. They headed in the direction of the woman's club, strolling through the city and talking excitedly. Raven felt the presence of the other creature following them and smiled.

She and Starfire continued through the streets and down alleyways. As they were walking down one particular alleyway, Starfire set the plan into motion.

Pushing Raven against a wall and kissing her fiercely, Starfire panted, "Why wait 'til we get to the club? I want you now Raven. Give yourself to me."

Raven's back arched and she moaned as Starfire kissed her neck. "Please Star." She moaned. "Natasha and Zoë are waiting for us. We have to get to the…club." Starfire's hand began traveling underneath Raven's shirt. Raven felt the creature's presence getting closer and began panting harder for effect.

"Come on Raven," Starfire teased playfully. "Just a small taste of what you're going to give me tonight anyway." Raven's pants grew louder and she shook in anticipation. She was so wet, she was sure Starfire could hear it dripping to the pavement.

"Hey, girlie," The presence had reached them.

Both girls looked up to see the man from before standing a few feet away. "What do you want?" Starfire growled at him, as though he had interrupted something important.

"I was wondering how you survived my attack and the FBI." The other creature said conversationally.

"Who are you?" Raven asked softly, her arousal still thick in her voice.

"I'm Ted. That's what my friends call me." He turned back to Starfire. "So how'd you do it? The FBI put you in a coma for two months and I put you in a coma for two weeks. How'd you escape death twice, girlie?"

Starfire glared at him. "Look," she said slowly. "The team and I want to make a deal with you."

Ted snorted. "Yeah right. Like I'm going to make a deal with a kid. Everyone knows that kids never actually keep their promises. I just want to get this stupid, unnecessary fight over so I can hunt down my dinner for the night." Starfire looked at the sky. The sun was millimeters from the horizon. Ted glanced at the sun too and the two automatically drew level with each other.

As Raven watched, their bodies contorted in the same way and they both fell to the ground, twitching and jerking. When they stood again, Raven went into her demon form and she and Starfire faced the other cat. Starfire immediately turned and took off running. Raven flew above her to make sure she went in the right direction.

Ted gave chase and followed Starfire. She led him to a field that led up to the wood that their clearing was in. Once there, Starfire turned and leaped at Ted. With a growl, the battle began.

**_Starfire_**

Starfire scratched her claws along Ted's flank, drawing blood. Ted retaliated by sending a forepaw to Starfire's chest. She deftly dodged it and clipped his ear. Ted roared in pain and lunged at Starfire. The alien leaped into the air and kicked Ted's chest with her hindpaws. Ted went flying across the field. He stood and shook himself, but Starfire was there. She sent a four-fingered punch to his jaw and sent him stumbling backwards. Before Ted could regain his balance, Starfire sent another punch to his stomach.

She was getting ready to punch him again when Ted grabbed her hindlegs and spun her around, throwing her back into the city. Starfire slid along the pavement, sending gravel flying in all directions. Raven appeared next to her to make sure she was all right. Starfire nodded to her and stood up again. Ted was just coming back. Starfire opened her mouth and let loose a jet of green solar energy that burned Ted's nether cat regions. The black tom bent over, clutching his burnt privates.

Starfire watched as he straightened back up and charged at her again. She dodged to the left and grabbed his tail. Swinging him around a few times, she let him go and he smashed into a building. Starfire picked him up by his left hindleg and broke it with a loud _snap!_ Ted roared in pain and Starfire let him fall to the ground.

Ted lifted himself up onto three feet and grabbed Starfire's tail. Starfire let out a mew of surprise and pain, turning around to scratch across Ted's face. She raked her claws across his nose, sending him reeling in pain. Starfire sent a good roundhouse kick to Ted's already burnt nether regions. He fell to the ground again. Ted groaned and sank to his furry knees.

As Starfire was making to kick him again, she heard someone yelling for her to get away. Raising her head to the building Ted had smashed into, she saw the woman from the other day, yelling at her to get away from the building. As the woman came running down the stairs, she tripped and fell down the rest of them. She scraped her knee on the pavement and sat there, clutching her knee in pain as blood spurted from the wound.

Starfire was mesmerized by the blood; apparently, so was Ted because he turned to the woman and began crawling toward her. Starfire took slow steps forward, trying to suppress the urge to jump on the woman and tear her to shreds. Ted almost did just that. He jumped at the woman, mouth wide open to bite her.

As he was bearing down on her though, Raven ran in front of the woman, shielding her with her body. Raven didn't have enough time to throw up a force field, so Ted's teeth sank deep into Raven's exposed midriff. Ted's surprise made him incapable of closing his mouth. This helped Starfire to pull him off of Raven. Starfire threw a still dazed Ted aside and leaned over Raven.

"Get away from her!" Starfire turned to see the woman still on the ground, but instead of pain, her face held anger and possessiveness. Starfire turned back to Raven and sniffed her. She didn't smell like meat so Starfire knew it was safe to check and see how she was doing.

The wound in Raven's stomach was deep enough to cause damage, but not deep enough to be fatal. All the same, Raven was hurt. Starfire put her hands to Raven's stomach in an effort to heal her and found herself being pulled away from her. She was thrown aside as Ted sank his teeth back into Raven. Raven's scream of pain pulled Starfire out of her daze and the alien stood up. Ted was changing back into a human and Raven's life was draining.

Starfire roared and ripped him from Raven. Starfire threw the half cat at a nearby building, stunning him for a few minutes. She checked Raven over again and mewed in dismay to find that the wound was fatal now. Starfire felt a shadow fall over her and looked up to see the woman standing above her.

_Can you take her to safety?_ Starfire asked.

The woman looked startled for a moment and stared into Starfire's eyes. Realization registered on her face and the woman nodded, picking Raven up and limping away as fast as possible.

Starfire was just turning to finish off the fight when Ted barreled into her with the force of ten bulls. Starfire flew backward into another building.

_What's the matter?_ A voice asked in her head. _You scared for your girlfriend? You should be. That bite's gonna kill her._ Starfire stood and ran at Ted, stopping at the last second to punch him in the gut again. Ted slid a few feet but stayed up even though his leg was still broken and he still had those scratches.

_She was delicious by the way._ Ted's voice sounded in Starfire's head again. The alien rushed forward, delivering a series of roundhouse kicks and double punches to Ted. Ted dodged some of the blows but not all of them. One in particular caught him in the mouth and dislocated his jaw.

_Tell me, is she good in bed?_

Starfire's roar of fury pounded in the ears of all present, which was plenty of people because they wanted to see the fight.

_Well, I was just wondering._ Ted told her as she kicked and punched him vigorously. _Does her cum taste good? Is she a screamer?_ Starfire let out a roar that shook the buildings on either side of her.

But something went different this time. Ted caught her fist and used it to punch and kick her. Over and over, Starfire was beaten. Ted cracked two of her ribs and made her sprain her ankle. Starfire lay on her side, bleeding and panting, as Ted limped over to her and delivered a kick to her chest, breaking another rib. Starfire roared out in pain. Her head lolled to the side and she appeared to pass out.

Ted smiled down at her and turned to address the citizens of Jump City. _Citizens,_ he called. _You now know who is the Alpha Cat and who is dead. She was nothing more than a teenager. She had no control. But now, she is dead and I am the cat of the city. Kneel before me or risk being my next meal._

The citizens all hurried to kneel.

Ted grinned widely and muttered to himself, so that only the closest to him could hear, _Now, to go find me that little half demon and see if I can't finish my meal and ravage her body in the process_. He shot a glance at Starfire's body. _She won't mind anyway. _Ted turned back to the crowd to address it once more when he heard a sound that made his blood freeze.

Starfire growled and raised herself to her feet. Ted spun around, shocked to see her still standing.

_You are not doing anything to Raven's body while I'm still alive, bitch._ She told him. Ted grinned at the challenge and charged Starfire once more. He collided with a solid wall. Though Starfire's ribs were broken, she had more than the average human did so it did nothing to slow her down. She was just playing for time.

Ted rammed his fist into her chest again and again, trying to hurt her. Starfire reached out and picked him up by the furry ear. Ted yowled in agony.

Starfire grinned at him. _You think that hurts?_ She asked. _Well then, you're gonna hate this._ Starfire slipped her fingers around Ted's right, uninjured leg. With a small flick of her wrist, Starfire cracked and broke it as well.

Ted roared out his pain.

Starfire smiled toothily at him and said, _Yeah, I know. It does hurt doesn't it? How about this?_ She punched him in the chest and heard three of his ribs crack. _Or maybe this;?_ Starfire kicked him in his stomach. _ Or maybe this?_ She kneed him in the stomach and brought her knee up to make contact with Ted's face. She heard the satisfying sound of a nose breaking as well as some teeth dropping to the pavement. She smiled as she brought her knee up again, hearing Ted's muffled roar. _How do _you_ like the pain, Ted? _She brought her knee up for a third time. _Not so good apparently. _

Throwing him into a nearby building, she began walking toward him. _I am not just any teenager, Ted. I am princess Koriand'r of the planet Tamaran. I am much, much stronger than you will ever be. You cannot defeat me, Ted. Give it up now and I might not kill you. _

Ted struggled to get to his feet. _You're lying!_ He spat. _You're just some teenager that's gone too far. I'm gonna kill you, bitch._ Even with two broken legs, Ted ran at Starfire, throwing a punch to her jaw.

Starfire easily caught it and flexed her arm. Ted's fist broke in her hand, she had crushed all of the bones.

_I'll kill you!_ Ted growled. _Then I'll take your half demon whore and rape her as much as I want. _

Starfire's self-control broke and she charged at Ted, slamming his head into the building over and over. Blood sprayed her face and fur but she didn't care. She wanted to kill the man that nearly, and probably, had killed her Raven.

Again and again, Starfire slammed his head into the heavy brick wall. She finally stopped when she realized that his head was nothing more than bloody mush.

Breathing heavily, Starfire raised her head to stare around her. They were in city square. She had just smashed Ted's head against City Hall. Looking around, Starfire saw the many citizens staring at her in fear and wonder. Standing to her full height, Starfire looked around at the gathered people of Jump City. They all held in a breath, she could sense it. So, she did the only thing she thought would make them feel secure; she bowed to them.

The townsfolk let out a collective breath. Someone in the crowd began clapping and soon the entire square was filled with sounds of clapping and cheering.

Suddenly, the sun began peeking over the horizon. Starfire cried out in pain and fell to the ground, twitching and jerking, changing back to her normal self.

When the transformation was complete, the citizens all gasped as one and many people exclaimed, "Starfire!" Starfire ducked her head as camera flashes went off and the people began cheering again, louder than before. "Yo, Starfire!" Starfire looked up to see Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy on top of a building, smiling down at her. She waved up to them and she saw Cyborg and Beast Boy give her a thumbs up.

The clearing hushed once again and Starfire turned back to the people. The woman that had insulted her was back and everyone was waiting for news on Raven. The woman went right up to Starfire and said, "She wants to see you." Starfire nodded.

She turned around and picked up Ted; he was still in cat-form. With a mighty heave, she threw him up into the air and shot his body into pieces with starbolts. Blood and pieces of things in a body rained down on everyone, but Starfire merely turned to the woman and followed her to Raven.

She led her to a nearby hospital. Raven was in the first room on the second floor. Starfire strode into the room and dropped to her knees beside the bed. Raven's breathing was shallow but according to the machines, she was alright. She opened her eyes and Starfire smiled at her.

"Star," Raven said. "Did you beat him?"

Starfire nodded. "I did Raven." She muttered, planting a kiss to Raven's hand. Raven smiled at her.

Then she sighed and asked, "How bad?"

"Well he had two broken legs, three broken ribs, many bruises and scratches, and a pile of bloody pulp for a head. Nothing major, except that I threw him up into the air and blasted his body to pieces."

Raven chuckled. "I love you Star." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Rae." Starfire said, placing a kiss on Raven's forehead.

The woman fidgeted uneasily for a moment before leaving.

As soon as she left the room, Starfire put her hands to Raven's stomach and chanted, "Tamaran, Sulitrude, Morthax!" Raven's stomach was healed in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you Starfire." Raven said as she sat up.

"You're welcome Raven." Starfire drew Raven into a close hug and they stayed like that.

The boys rushed in twenty minutes after Starfire healed Raven and sighed in relief when they saw that Raven was all right. They took turns hugging her and telling her it's good to see her better than when they last time they saw her.

Finally, the doctor came in to check on Raven and was surprised to see three Titan boys sitting on the floor staring at each other and to find Raven in Starfire's arms. What caught him off-guard the most was the fact that Starfire was covered from head to toe in blood.

"Can she go home now?" Starfire asked the shocked doctor. He nodded wordlessly and let them pass him. Starfire picked Raven up and carried her out of the hospital with the boys close on her heels.

As soon as they walked out the doors, news reporters flocked to Starfire, asking her questions about the fight and how she became a were-cat in the first place. The thought of how she became a were-cat made her look at Raven.

Catching a glimpse of Raven's eyes in the light, she saw that the pupils were slits.

Starfire sighed in dismay and took to the sky. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah to carry Robin on his back and Cyborg used some roller skates he'd installed into his feet. They went back to the tower.

Starfire dropped Raven off in the commons area and went to her room to take a shower. She was in there for a long time. She turned her hands over, looking for any traces of blood.

Even though she couldn't see it, she knew the blood was still there. She had willingly killed someone. Someone else's blood was on her hands. "I'll never be clean," She muttered over and over. "I'll never be clean, I'll never be clean…"

Starfire heard a knock on her bathroom door and heard Raven call, "Starfire? Are you alright?" Starfire couldn't reply back, just keep repeating herself. "I'll never be clean, I'll never be clean…"

Raven opened the door and peered in. She glanced around and her eyes landed on Starfire, quietly repeating to herself and scrubbing furiously at her skin. Raven went over and slowed Starfire's pace on her skin. "Star, it's alright."

All of a sudden, Raven found a soaking wet and sobbing Starfire in her arms. Raven knelt so that they were both on the ground. "I'll never be clean," Starfire sobbed into Raven's shoulder.

Raven stroked her back and whispered comforting words to the poor alien. She helped Starfire out of the bathroom and onto the bed. Starfire cried softly for awhile before going to sleep.

**_Raven _**

Raven tucked Starfire under the covers and left the room, letting her lover sleep. She went out to the commons area and watched the boys play videogames. Robin was kicking both Cyborg and Beast Boy's butts.

All three boys turned when they heard Raven enter the room.

"How is she?" Robin asked.

"She just lost her blood innocence." Raven told him. "She's not taking it very well. She was in the shower wiping the blood off and then she's saying that she'll never be clean, as though she can actually see the blood still there. What did you guys do the first time you killed a person?"

Robin shrugged and said, "I wouldn't stop training. I was trying to get the guy's image out of my head and the only way to do that is training. I trained for three days straight before I accepted that I had killed someone."

Cyborg shook his head. "I wouldn't go outside for a long time. I didn't want to admit even to myself that I had killed someone. I stayed in my house for a week, not wanting to come out."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Well, I've never killed anyone so I feel great." The other members stared at him. His ears drooped. "Okay so I did kill a butcher. I wasn't meaning to, I just wanted to buy some meat off of him. That's what made me become a vegan."

Raven nodded. "My first kill was when I was eleven. My father made me kill my older brother. I never forgave myself. He was my _brother_." Raven sighed and turned around.

Her eyes widened when she realized that Starfire was standing behind her.

Starfire was shaking uncontrollably and muttering over and over. She was still completely naked from the shower.

Starfire walked straight past Raven and on to the boys. She passed the boys and approached the TV. With a single punch, she smashed the screen. Picking up a particularly large shard, Starfire brought it to her neck.

"NO!" Everyone yelled. Robin and Cyborg tackled her to the ground while Beast Boy wrestled the shard from her grasp. Raven rushed over to check on Starfire. Robin and Cyborg dragged her to her feet.

She shrugged the two boys off and turned back to the shattered television.

With a mighty leap, Starfire flew out the window and plummeted straight down. Raven went diving after her and Beast Boy after _her_. Raven caught Starfire around the middle and pulled up just before hitting the jagged rocks below them. Beast Boy helped Raven carry Starfire back up to the window.

Robin and Cyborg had gotten some chains and they chained Starfire to the wall in the kitchen.

Starfire's eyes were dull. And she stared emotionlessly at the wall opposite her. "What should we do with her?" Robin asked Raven.

"Leave her there until she comes back to her senses." Raven said. "We'll feed her but she has to come back to reality first." She glanced at Starfire. "It shouldn't take that long. At worst, it will take a month, right?"

They all nodded and separated. Three months passed before Starfire finally came back to her self. Raven had been getting worried because the girl hadn't eaten or drank anything. She just kept muttering that she wouldn't be clean.

When three months had passed, Starfire finally blinked and looked around. Her hair was longer and she was paler than she normally would be but other than that, nothing was wrong with her. She stood up and stretched, unconsciously snapping her chains.

The loud snap told the boys that something was up. They looked away from their half-hearted game of _Dead or Alive_ to see what was wrong. They all gasped to see Starfire standing and stretching, completely naked in the middle of the kitchen floor.

All at once, their clothes were off and they were all on top of her.

At that moment, Raven walked into the room. She sent shadows to get the boys off of Starfire and helped her lover to her feet.

"What were you guys doing?" Raven asked.

"She…I…I have no idea." Robin panted.

Raven shrugged and turned to Starfire, giving the taller girl a hug. "We've been having some trouble, Star." she said. "You see, I got turned into a cat and I don't know how to control it quite so well. Can you teach me?"

Starfire smiled at Raven and said, "Of course, Rae. This should be fun."

* * *

Sorry about the Xena reference with the whole blood innocence thing but there was no way around it. Tell me what you think about the fight.


	14. Returning to Mostly Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. They belong to D.C. Comics.

* * *

Chapter 14: Returning to Mostly Normal

_**Starfire**_

Over the next few days, Starfire taught Raven how to control the need to tear into human flesh. She showed Raven all the best meat shops and spoke with the butchers to make sure that she and Raven could come there every full moon.

Then Starfire directed Raven to all of the dairy shops in the city, introducing her to her favorites.

Everyone was happy to help the two girls out after what Starfire had done to save the city. The news reporter from the television had been fired due to his mistreatment of Starfire to the public.

Things were nearly back to normal with the Titans. Whenever a battle with another supervillian happened to fall on the full moon, Raven and Starfire would accompany the boys because just from looking at the two girls as cats, the villain would run away, screaming.

There was one incident when Kitten had resurfaced from jail. It wasn't on a full moon so Starfire and Raven didn't think there would be a problem. Here's how the battle played ot:

* * *

It was a sunny day, and yet the alarm was blaring.

Everyone raced to the common room to check what the trouble was. Robin, Raven, and Starfire all groaned when they saw the name and face flash across the screen.

"Kitten!" Starfire hissed.

"Easy star." Raven said in a calming voice.

Starfire took a deep breath and the team rushed out to fight the pink menace. When they arrived at the scene, they found Kitten using kittens to attack the citizens.

"Hey, Robbie poo!" she squealed when she saw the titans. Back when Starfire still believed she loved Robin, she would have been royally jealous of Kitten. Now, however, she kept her cool and stared at Kitten with the appropriate amount of disgust.

"Kitten, I am not taking you to anymore dances." Robin called. "So leave the citizens alone."

Kitten sniggered. "I don't want you silly. I want the girl you considered your girlfriend."

She turned to Raven and Starfire. "Hey Raven, do you wanna go on a date with me?" she called, her mouth set in an ugly leer.

Everyone saw it coming, but they were surprised, nonetheless, when Starfire dropped to the ground in broad daylight and began her transformation. The Titans hurried to get all of the humans to move back as Starfire stood. Turning to face Kitten Starfire growled.

Kitten laughed at her. "Aww, did I make the itsy bitsy kitty angry?" she taunted. Starfire began stalking toward her. The many kittens that were attacking the citizens stopped and stared at her. They appeared to be afraid for their mistress. They all ran to make a protective barrier in front of Kitten, hissing at Starfire. The changed alien roared at them. The hair on the kittens' backs stood on end and they all ran away.

Kitten's smile had disappeared and she was gazing at Starfire with more than a little fear. Starfire continued to stalk forward, her eyes never leaving Kitten's. When she was only a few feet away from Kitten, Starfire stopped and glanced back at Raven.

Raven shook her head slowly.

Starfire sighed and took a slow breath. She grimaced as the change came back over her, but managed not to do the twitching.

She stood to her full height before Kitten. The pink-clad girl's smile had returned and she faced Starfire with her arms crossed. "I'll take you on any day you want, Starfurry." Kitten said mockingly. Starfire was visibly shaking and her eyes flashed red for a second before turning green again. _Tell me again why I can't_. she asked Raven.

Raven shrugged and nodded.

With a small leap, Starfire was on top of Kitten, straddling her stomach and beating the crap out of her. Kitten's screams were becoming more and more muffled with every blow Starfire delivered. Then, Kitten pulled her feet up and kicked Starfire in the stomach. Starfire slid backward off of her and Kitten stood up. Her face wasn't in bad condition but from the bruises along her neck, Starfire must have done some damage to her chest.

Kitten charged at Starfire and landed a blow on the taller girl's chest. Starfire picked Kitten up by her throat and held her high above her head. Kitten's eyes were wide as Starfire slowly began to float.

"Never," Starfire said in a voice so low only Raven could hear it. "forget who I am, Kitten. Because I will tear you, Fang, and your father to tiny shreds in seconds and not even glance back. Stay away from my Raven."

Kitten's laughter sputtered out of her mouth. "Well, aren't we the little slut of the team." She smirked. "What'd you do? Fuck Robin, decide he wasn't good enough and go after the dark witch?"

Starfire's eyes flashed red and stayed red; she flew up into the sky and threw Kitten down to the earth. With a crash, Kitten collided with the asphalt and lay still.

There was a hushed silence as Starfire flew back down. Raven walked over to her lover and touched her shoulder gently. Starfire slowly turned to face her. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I tried but I couldn't do it. She's dead because of my weakness." Raven patted her cheek and took Starfire home. The boys called an ambulance to come and pick up Kitten and then went home.

* * *

So after the Kitten incident, Starfire was cautious about her anger, meditating with Raven to gain self-control. She went out to most of the missions and only didn't go out to ones she knew she would get too angry on.

A few months after The Great Cat Battle (as many of the underage citizens liked to call it), Starfire and Raven were approached by the same woman who had insulted them two days before the battle. "I'm-I'm sorry I said those things to you girls." She said softly. "I didn't know what I was talking about after all. You both saved my life and I'm very thankful for that.

"I apologize especially to you Starfire. It must be hard to go through something like that and not be able to tell someone or talk to someone in fear of them calling you a monster and everyone shunning you. That's a big stress load on a teenager and I shouldn't have said those things about you. I am deeply sorry." She walked away without saying another word to them.

The girls glanced at each other and smiled. It was shaping up to be good luck after all.

* * *

Yeah, Yeah, I know, it's short. I jut really needed to get that one in there because i hate Kitten. I'd like to pair her with Jinx but other than that i hate her.


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. They Belong to DC Comics.

* * *

Epilogue

_**Raven**_

Raven stroked Starfire's hair.

"Time to get up Star," she whispered into he love's ear.

Starfire stirred, muttered something and fell back into slumber.

Raven chuckled and breathed onto her lover's exposed nipple. She felt Starfire shiver and smiled. Lowering her mouth further, raven enclosed the nipple and began sucking earnestly on it.

She wasn't the least bit surprised when Starfire moaned but did not wake. Raven's fingers went down to play with Starfire while the young alien's hips bucked occasionally up at her. Raven went inside of Starfire and heard the young girl groan.

Glancing up, raven saw Starfire's eyelids twitching. She withdrew her fingers and pulled up to gaze at her lover. Starfire's eyes opened and she smiled at raven. "Good morning, Rae." She said.

They both got out a bathrobe and went up to the roof to watch the sunset.

Raven glanced over at Starfire and was proud to see that she was filling out her eighteen-year-old body well. Starfire's hair was still to the middle of her back, but she had gotten violet highlights. Her features were more defined and she had grown a foot.

Raven smiled and looked down at herself. She was filling out her adult body well too. She had grown six inches and her hair was longer. Raven's skin had gotten just a bit darker but not much. She had, in turn, gotten red-orange highlights in her hair.

The girls sat down to watch the sunset in each others' embrace.

Just then, the alarm rang. They smiled at each other and reverted to their cat-forms. They cold now do it without any pain and at will. They could regulate it so that it wasn't just the full moon that they changed on. The full moon change was involuntary.

The girls rushed down to the common room and then rushed out to fight whatever criminal had decided to show up at five-six in the morning. Just a normal day.

* * *

There's the end. Also short but still as sweet as i could get it. Review please.


End file.
